In The Hands Of a Stranger
by SPARK187
Summary: Rogue takes off to parts unknown. Catches a plane to New Orleans where she meets a dashing Cajun with a affinity for trouble.
1. TO HER OWN DEVICES

**IN THE HANDS OF A STRANGER**

**BY: SPARK187**

**Disclosure: I don't own anything. These characters belong to Marvel. This is just something I wrote for fun.**

**THIS IS MY TAKE ON THE EVENTS THAT MAY TRANSPIRE AFTER X-MEN THREE: THE LAST STAND. WITH SCOTT AND JEAN BOTH DEAD AND THE PROFESSOR ALSO PRESUMED DEAD, THE SCHOOL'S FUTURE NOW RESTS ON STORM'S SHOULDERS. WOLVERINE HAS LEFT AGAIN AFTER RECEIVING A MYSTERIOUS NOTE FROM AN OLD FRIEND. ROGUE IS HAVING TROUBLE ADJUSTING WITHOUT HER POWERS AND FEELS BOBBY NO LONGER LOVES HER. HER JEALOUSY OVER HIS AND KITTY'S FRIENDSHIP IS TOO MUCH FOR HER TO BEAR SO SHE LEAVES FOR PARTS UNKNOWN. HER JOURNEY BEGINS AT THE AIRPORT WHEN SHE TAKES A CHANCE FLIGHT TO NEW ORLEANS. SO OUR STORY BEGINS…**

**Part One: To Her Own Devices**

Rogue shifted nervously in the cab on the way to the airport. She felt like a coward for running away like she did. It wasn't Bobby's fault what happened between them. She wanted to hate him and Kitty for humiliating her like they did, but they weren't to blame. When she saw them kissing near the basketball court in plain sight for everyone to see, she wanted nothing more than to suck them both dry of all their energy. There was one problem. She no longer had her powers. In taking the cure she hoped to become normal again, and she was in a way, but that didn't stop Bobby's betrayal. She felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach. Now all she wanted to do was run.

"Hey, kid," the cab driver said. "We're here. That'll be $9.85."

She handed the cabdriver a ten and said while getting out of the cab, "Keep the change."

"Yea, thanks a lot."

Rogue threw her duffel bag over her shoulder and entered the airport. She saw that the airport wasn't that crowded and that was good because she hated crowds, especially before she lost her powers. She wondered now if she really gave them up for herself or for Bobby. After the way things turned out she wondered.

She walked up to the ticket booth and waited her turn. There were two people in front of her, a young mother in her early twenties with a little boy around three years old. He was throwing a temper tantrum while the mother was yelling at him to stop. There was an old man approaching the ticket booth. She could overhear him.

"I just got to get to Chicago, my daughter havin' her first baby."

"Sorry, sir, the only flight that's available leaves tomorrow morning."

"I'll take it," he said in defeat.

It seemed like an eternity before it was her turn. When she reached the ticket booth, the woman asked, "Where to?" Rogue wasn't paying any attention. "Excuse me, ma'am," she said louder.

"Huh," Rogue said finally coming back down to earth. "Say somethin'?"

"Where would you like to go?" The woman mouthed the words sarcastically.

"Ah don't know? Where's, good?" she asked.

The woman pointed to the board. Rogue wanted the get out of there fast. She wanted to put as much distance between her and Bobby as possible. She saw that the next flight left in ten minutes.

"Um, New Orleans, please," she said.

"Leaving at gate 5," the woman said. "Have a nice flight." The tone of the woman's voice infuriated Rogue. The way she was feeling she might have absorbed her just to teach her a lesson, but again she remembered she didn't have her powers anymore.

She picked up her bag with her ticket in hand and ran as fast as she could to gate five. She didn't want to miss her flight. On entering the plane she wondered what would happen to her now. She wasn't that scared little girl she was when she first came to the institute. She had been protected and cared for there. It was at a time in her life that she needed it the most. That structure was now gone and the prospects of life on her own terrified her.

The flight was somewhat uneventful. She took the time to think about what she was going to do. She had enough money to live on for the next couple of months or so if she didn't go crazy, but money wasn't her first concern. What would she do with herself? It seemed like she was in the same situation she was in last time except now she didn't have her powers.

In a few hours the plane landed. The flight attendant gave her a strange look. Rogue thought it must have been the white streak in her hair. She wasn't born that way, but that's what she told people. It was much easier than trying to explain what really happened. Then she thought who would believe a bizarre story like that.

When she exited the airport she tried her best to flag down a cab. She had no set plan when she came here; it was more of a whim. She needed to find a hotel to stay in until she figured out what to do. Finally she saw a cab. She ran as fast as she could. She caught up with it at a stop light and practically ran right in front of it.

"Ya crazy, girl," the cabby yelled, sticking his head halfway out the window.

"Sorry, but ah need a ride real bad."

"Get in," he said. As she was entering the cab she heard him grumbling something but she couldn't make it out. "Where to, kid?"

"Nearest hotel," she said, "but not too expensive."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled.

The ride lasted all of ten minutes. Rogue paid her fare and looked at the place. Shea Motel, not the nicest place she ever seen but it would do. She saw an old drunk walking towards the front steps. He almost fell over on top of her. She jumped back startled. She wasn't sure if the guy really scared her, or if she just wasn't used to touching people yet. The Motel looked like one of those old brownstones like she saw in New York, but this one was a lot more run-down. She walked up the three stone steps to the entrance door and made her way inside. It didn't look like much from the outside but at least it looked fairly clean on the inside.

She walked up to the front desk where she saw a woman looking to be in her forties smoking a cigar.

"Ah'd like a room, please," she said.

"Yeah, honey, whatever your pleasure."

She could tell the woman wasn't a native. She didn't have any kind of accent at all. "Hey, Burn," she shouted. "Get the lady's bags."

"Ah, Sally, don' yah see we's playin' cards."

"Just get your worthless Cajun ass over here."

"Yeah, 'kay."

"It's alright, only got one," Rogue said.

"Okay, sweetie, here's your key. Burn'll show ya to your room." Sally was still waiting for him. "Burn!" she shouted. "What I tell ya."

He growled a bit. "Let's be goin', girly."

Burn escorted Rogue to her room. She was grateful because all she wanted to do now was sleep. She didn't even bother unpacking. She just plopped down on the bed and fell asleep still in her traveling clothes. She was so tired that she didn't even notice that she left the door wide open.

A few hours later she awoke to find someone on top of her. It was the old drunk she bumped into outside the motel. She wanted to scream but nothing would come out. _Don't panic_, she told herself. _That's the worst thing ya can do_. She remembered all those danger room sessions and some sort of instinct kicked in. With the man's hand on her throat and her arms pinned down, her legs were still free so she gave him a good kick in the crotch. He rolled off of her howling in pain while she stumbled onto the floor. That gave her enough time to get to her feet and run for the door. As soon as she reached it he grabbed her from behind.

"Hey, girly, that not nice."

He had his hands around her neck so she used all her pent up strength to flip him over, well almost. It didn't actually go off like that but it did give her enough time to grab her bag and run out of the room. She ran down the stairs and out the front door onto the streets of New Orleans.

"Well, that place was a waste a time, plus, ya almost got yaself killed."

So she started walking. She was hungry anyway and wanted to find a bite to eat. _This trip ain't turnin' out so great_. She said to herself. She was starting to regret leaving altogether now. She found a little bar and grill not too far from the motel. She went in. It was crowded and that made her feel uneasy. She didn't like crowds. She tried to tell herself that it was all in her head, mainly because she didn't have her powers anymore. _Can't hurt by touching anymore_, she told herself. Those days were gone.

She sat down at a table near the back. Soon a waiter approached. "Wha' be yo' pleasure?"

"Don't know, what d' you recommend?"

"Don' worry, chere', Jaque bring ya somethin' tasty."

The bar was bustling that night, men playing cards or pool and a few drunks getting thrown out. She just sat quietly at her table waiting for the waiter to bring her food. Suddenly the mood of the bar changed. It got suddenly quiet. A man in a trench coat entered and Rogue noticed many patrons burying their heads in their drinks.

"Hey, Remy," the bartender said as the man in the trench coat sat down at the bar. "T'e usual."

"Oui, Jaque, but a...make it a double, neh?"

"So where yah been? Ain't seen ya 'round. Too busy wid da ladies to visit ole friends."

"Neh? Jus' got some t'ings goin'?"

"Don' wanna know," he said.

"Won' tell yah anyways," he said, stretching out across the bar. Rogue had been watching him the entire time, and he had just noticed her. "Who dat? Haven't seen her 'fore."

"Don' know, ole Rem, mos' be fro' outta town."

"An here, ole Remy t'inks ya hidin' somet'ing." Both men laughed at the comment. Rogue looked away when she relieved he was staring at her. "Hey, Jaque, plate a' jambalaya, and bring it to dat table over dere."

"Wha'ever yah say."

He approached her table which made her shutter. "Seat taken?" he asked. She shook her head no. She sat stiffly avoiding his face. "Hey, dere, pretty lady no eat 'lone."

He sat down next to her. She then looked up at him and noticed that he was wearing sunglasses. That's strange, at night. Her first instinct told her that he had something to hide.

"Don' mind if ah sit wid you?" She shook her head no. Something about him was making her nervous. "Pretty lady no talk." He smiled which eased her a little. "Dat be okay. My name's Remy. What be yours?"

She saw that he held out his hand. She took it reluctantly. "Umm… Ah'm...ah…Rogue." She folded her hands across her lap. She was still nervous about people touching her.

"Ain' neva seen you 'fore. Wher' yah from?"

"Nowhere," she said softly. It was true. She had no home anymore, but it was by choice this time. She couldn't go back, but she wasn't sure if she could go forward. "Ah just got here today. You?"

"Lived here mah whole life." She found herself staring at him again. He noticed too. "Like what ya see?"

She turned away again knowing her face had turned beet red. She couldn't understand why he came to sit down next to her. She didn't ask for company, didn't want company, but still he was here and she didn't want him to leave. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

"Maybe ah do? What about you?" She found herself flirting with him, and she liked it.

"Wouldn' wanna sit 'ere if ah din't."

She found herself smiling at him, and by the time the food came they were laughing. "Hey, Jaque, best jambalaya in town."

She hesitated with the spoon for a moment. "Go on, chere, be good fo' yah."

She started to relax a little, thanks to Remy. She had then decided this trip was worth the trouble after all. After the meal was over he said, "Can I 'scort ya somewheres."

"Ahh, no, ah…" She became all tongue-tied, and she didn't want to tell him about the fiasco at the motel.

"Nowhere tah go, chere'?" he asked.

"Somethin' like that," she said. That was as truthful as she wanted to be.

"Don' worry. You stay wid me, neh?" That uneasy feeling came over her again. He noticed it right away. "Don' worry, chere', I be perfect gentleman, promise?"

She didn't know why but she trusted him. "Alright," she said hesitantly.

They walked out of the bar together. Two of the men playing pool looked up at them in disgust and one whispered something to the other. Rogue didn't like it. Something about it didn't sound right.

"How you like N'leans so far?"

"Don' know, only been here few hours. Kinda a last minute trip."

"Ya running from somethin' dere?"

"Umm…sorta…ah came from New York. Ah just couldn't stay there no more and ahh…jumped on the first plane out."

"Ahh, ole Remy done dat plenty a'times. Always comes back t'ough."

He took her to the back parking lot where he stopped in front of a motorcycle.

"This yahr ride?"

"Is now, chere." He got on the bike and revved up the motor. "Comin'?"

She hesitated for a moment until she heard shouts coming from the edge of the parking lot. "Hey, you!" a man shouted. "That's my bike!"

"Now o' neva, chere'." He held out a hand and she grabbed on. "Hol' on tight." She wrapped her arms around him. Before she knew it they took off down the street. She never felt so free in all her life. She felt like they had been riding forever but felt disappointed once they stopped.

Remy got off the bike first then helped her down. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Mah place," he said. He slid up closer to her, his lips almost touching hers. She backed up a bit. "Hey, somthin' wrong, ole Remy don' bite."

"No, ah, just… ain't used tah being touched."

"Somebody mus' a' hurt yah real bad, eh?"

She shook her head. "No, just don't like touchin' is all." A sullen look came to her face.

"Ey, don' be so sad, touchin' don't hurt." He put his hand on her face, his skin to hers. She jerked a little at first but then saw that nothing had happened. She smiled.

He took the bike to the back shed and opened the pad lock and placed it inside. No one in the building but him ever used the old shed. It was so run-down that nobody thought it was safe.

"It be cold out here. Come inside."

He held out his hand, and she reluctantly took it and led her into the building. It was a mixture stone and brick, The foundation was a little worn where the cement had been crumbling. She didn't care how bad the place looked as long as she didn't have to go back to that god awful motel. Being attacked like that was one time she still wished she had her powers. She so wanted to put a hurt on that guy.

Then she thought about Remy. He looked a bit gruff in places but she must have looked the same. Something about him appealed to her. She wondered about those sunglasses. Why wouldn't he take them off? She wanted desperately to see his eyes.

As they went into the building she asked him, "Why yah wore those sunglasses?"

He turned to her with a sly smile and said, "Why yah wore dem gloves?" She laughed at that. "See dare. We both have our secrets."

He led her up three flights of stairs and down a long hallway. He reached into one of his pockets and got out a key. It was gold and shined in the dark hallway. He opened the door and escorted her inside.

She looked around. The place wasn't very clean. She saw some empty pizza boxes, some foam food trays and a pile of dirty clothes. She looked at him with hint of disapproval. "Yah live here?"

"Remy ain't much for housekeepin'."

He hurried to remove some of the garbage and cleared a space on the couch for her to sit. He came to sit down next to her. "So, yah steal that motorcycle?"

"Non, he no do not'ing. Owe me one." He looked into her eyes, they were a deep rich green. He found himself getting lost in them. "Ah, swear, dos' be the prettiest eyes I eva see."

She smiled, shifting awkwardly. "What 'bout youh's? Can't really 'em see through those glasses."

He got up from the couch. "Yah won' like what yah see."

She got up, too. "How yah know if yah don't eva show 'em."

He turned around, looking at her through the dim light. "What kina girl are ya?"

She approached him and raised her hands to his face. She took a hold of the sunglasses. He instinctively grabbed her arm, but before he could stop her, she removed the glasses. She saw the red glow of his eyes. Thinking she would scream in terror he turned his face away. He had let go her arm, thinking he would hear her running down the hallway, but all was quiet. He turned back to see her still standing there, not shocked or flinching at his presence, just standing there looking at him with a smile on her face.

At that moment he leaned in and kissed her. She backed away a little. She saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Sorry, ah'm just not used tah touchin'."

He took her hand, "That alright, ain't used tah people seein' mah eyes."

"They're nice... like that kiss. It was nice, too."

This time she leaned in and kissed him long and hard. He pulled her tight towards him, getting a bit carried away. He ran his hands up and down her back and down to her bottom. His hands clutched tightly which caused her to pull away. Her breathing was heavy. She thought to herself, _What ya think ya doin? Ya don't even know 'em. _

"Ah should go," she said and headed for the door.

He raced to the door before she could reach it. "Please, stay. Remy don' get much company. I promise I behave myself."

She thought, _Ah know ah should go, but ah really don't want tah._ "Ah can't," she finally said.

"Non. It be alright. You take the bedroom. I sleep out here." She stayed silent, hesitating to leave. "Ahh, come on."

She smiled at him and said, "Alright…but just one night."

Remy led her away from the door and back to the couch. They talked for a while, until Remy noticed that Rogue was yawning. "Gettin' tired, chere."

"Maybe a little," she said. She rose from her seat and he followed suit. "Y'be needin' anyt'hing I be right out here."

"Nice t'know," she said just above a whisper. At that moment he bent down to kiss her. Her lips felt soft and wet against his. He leaned in further wanting more. She back up forcing him to stop. She was shaking a little.

He realized what he had done. He had scared her. "Sorry, chere, didn't mean tah...Y'jus' look so pretty, couldn't help myself."

She saw the hurt look in his eyes. "No, yah just surprised me. That's all. Ain't used tah..." her voice trailed off.

"Hey, somebody do somet'hing to y'?" he asked.

"No, not really. Ah'm usually the one doin' the hurtin'."

"Ole Remy don' be believin' dat. Girl as beautiful as you couldn't hurt nobody."

"Ah ain't beautiful," she said, almost in tears. "Why yah be saying ah am?"

"Cause ya are, anyone tell yah dat you're not be lying, or jus' plain ass stupid."

She laughed a little at his assessment. "Thanks," she said giving him a quick kiss. "Goodnight," she said walking over the bedroom.

She opened the door and walked in. She didn't look to see if he was watching, but she knew that he was. She closed the door behind her. Her heart was beating so fast, not even Bobby made her feel like this. It excited her and scared her at the same time. There really was no pressure when she was with Bobby. He couldn't touch her, and she couldn't touch him. But now things were different. Since receiving the cure she _could_ touch. How she wished she could forget herself. How she wished he would just come charging into the room, and throw her down on that bed and do whatever he wanted. She wouldn't object, and that's what scared her.

She was glad to see the bedroom wasn't as messy as the living room, but not by much. At least there wasn't any empty pizza boxes laying around. She could hear him walking around from outside the door. She didn't dare open it to see what he was up to. She just let her imagination take hold. _What are ya doin', girl. Ya don't even know him. Am ah turnin' inta some kinda whore just 'cause ah can touch?_

She laughed to herself and went over to her bag to put on her night clothes. She didn't pack much, just a nightshirt. She had left all her nightgowns back at the school. What did she need them for? As she put it on she thought to herself, _Ah wonder what he wears to bed. Oh, hush, girl, there ya go thinkin' dirty again._ She laughed again. It was kinda exciting being here with a stranger, kinda dangerous, too. Logan would scold her if he knew she was being so reckless.

The sleep was really hitting her now. She decided it was best to crawl under the covers before she fell on the floor. The bed was comfortable enough. She could smell the sheets. There was an aroma of musk. She wondered if was his cologne. If it was she liked it. It was funny. The whole plane trip here all she could think of was Bobby. Not only how he humiliated her with Kitty, but how much she loved him, but did she? It seemed the only person on her mind tonight was Remy, and she didn't know why.

She fell into sleep easy unaware that Remy was right outside the door. He paced around the living room, desperately trying to clean up the mess. _Place look like a landfill_, he said to himself._ De femme probably t'inks Remy a slob. Well, y'are one._ He never cared what anyone thought before, why was she any different. Even from across the room he could still hear her breathing. Just the look of her excited him. Not only was she beautiful, but there was something behind those eyes, some kind of pain. And why was she so afraid to touch? It was more than him surprising her with that kiss, she freaked even at a handshake. He would find out what, but for now she slept, not that he would be doing much of that on this lumpy couch.

The next morning Rogue woke up late. The smell of frying bacon was what finally woke her. She rose out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She grabbed her bag the walked into the bathroom. She looked around. The bathroom was really bare. Just a few drops of shampoo were left. There was a tube of toothpaste, but it had been pretty much squeezed dry. Thankfully she had brought some. She turned on the shower, letting the water get hot. She looked over by the toilet and said, "Well, at least he has a towel." She picked it up and smelled it. It seemed okay. "A used towel's better than none," she said as she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

Remy was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when he heard the water running. "Ah, de femme be awake."

He waited patiently for her to emerge. It was twenty minutes before she came out, her hair still wet. A few beads of water still lay on her forehead. She walked into the living room and received a shock.

Remy approached her with a smile on his face, "Chere approve?"

"Yeah," she said, noticing he had cleaned everything up. "It looks nice." She smiled back at him.

"Are yah hungry? I made breakfast."

"Ya know, that's what woke me up," She took a whiff. "Mmm...smells good. Ah can't cook a lick."

"Never fear, cherie, Remy fill ya up."

She wondered what he truly meant by that. She couldn't help thinking how different this man was from Bobby. Yeah, Bobby, why was she thinking of him? He was the one who cheated on her. Maybe this guy would too, but she wasn't thinking of that. She was thinking how she wanted to get back at Bobby for humiliating her. And to think she was prepared to give herself to him. Since receiving the cure it was possible. Then she wondered if he had cheated on her long before. She wouldn't have blamed him then, after all he couldn't touch her then. She knew he and Kitty kissed once before. They were ice skating late at night on the grounds. She watched them from her bedroom window. It was then that she decided to take the cure. She wasn't going to lose him to Kitty. Now she could touch him without her hurting him. The cure had changed everything. They could finally be together the way they always wanted. Why now did he decide to ruin it?

Rogue walked into the kitchen where she found Remy had pulled out a chair for her. "Thank ya," she said. He was being so sweet to her. Maybe she would decide to get back at Bobby with this guy. Still, why did she care about Bobby? He obviously didn't care about her. Besides, she believed she really liked this guy, even had a dream about him the night before.

She sat down to a breakfast of bacon and eggs. She took a bit. She jerked a little.

"Somet'ing wrong, chere?"

"No, just a bit spicy," she said. The smile he'd been wearing had disappeared. "Oh, no, don't worry, ah like it spicy." She laughed a little. "Haven't eaten like this in a while. Been livin' up North too long, ah guess."

"So, ya like Cajun style?"

"Very much," she said. She sounded nervous again. Why was he making her nervous? He seemed nice enough, though a bit of a flirt. "Ya always make breakfast for strange women?"

"Only de beautiful ones." His statement made her blush. This he noticed right off, but he didn't say anything. She could feel him staring at her as she was eating. The feeling gave her goose bumps all over. _Why am ah so nervous? He seems nice enough._

"Ah guess ah betta be goin' soon," she said. "Ah don't wanna impose on ya more than ah already have."

"Ya haven't, chere. Remy like havin' ya around."

"Really?"

He nodded and took another bite of his breakfast. "Remy could show ya round. Would ya like that?"

"Sure, why not?" She smiled back at him. She finished the last few bites of her breakfast. "That was good."

"Remy glad yah liked it, chere."

"Well, since ya made breakfast. Ah'll do the dishes. Don't want ya tah say ah don't earn mah keep." She got up from her seat ready to collect the dirty dishes. Remy stopped her.

"Non. You Remy guest. My job to wait on you."

She thought about arguing but decided it would be pointless. Suddenly her cell phone started to ring. _Who could that be?_ she thought to herself. She looked at the caller ID. It was Bobby.

"Ah gotta take this," she said. He nodded and she walked into the living room while Remy cleaned up the kitchen. "Hello," she said.

"Rogue, where are you?" Bobby asked with urgency.

"None a your business," she fired. She kept her voice low. "Why ya callin' me anyway?"

"Because I'm worried about you, everyone is. Logan's practically going nuts trying to find you."

"Hey, Logan's back?"

"Yea, he called wanting to talk to you, but Jubilee let spill that you took off."

"Ohh," was all she could say.

"You know, he tracked you all the way to the airport. Then the trail went cold. He was so mad he could have ripped the place apart. He would have if Storm hadn't stopped him. He blames me for you leaving, you know. He almost beat the crap out of me."

"You'd deserve it."

"Hey, I feel guilty enough. Please, just tell us where you are, and we'll come pick you up."

"No, Bobby, ah ain't comin' back. Ah don't belong there anymore."

"Yes, you do, Rogue. I love you, and I miss you."

"Don't lie, Bobby. If ya loved me so much why were ya kissin' Kitty. That hurt...so much ah can't even be around ya. It made me wonder what else ya been doin'.

"Rogue, I swear. I never..."

"Just tell the others ah'm fine and ah'm sorry, but ah just can't come back."

"Rogue, please, can't you just forgive, and we can start over again."

"No, Bobby, it's too late for that. I gave up mah powers just so we could be t'gether and ya go an do this...again."

"Again? What...? Oh, you knew about that."

"Yeah, Bobby, ah knew, and I forgave you. This time I can't. It's obvious Kitty is the one you want, so go chasin' after her and leave me alone." With that she ended the call. She stared at her cell phone for a while. She wanted to forgive him, but she just couldn't.

"Everything alright, chere?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, it's nothin'...not anymore anyway."

"Wanna talk about it? Remy a pretty good listener."

"No," she said quietly shaking her head.

Remy didn't push her any further. He lightened the mood by saying. "How 'bout we go out an' have some fun?"

"Okay," she said, a little excitement in her voice.

She grabbed her jacket and quickly put it on. Remy did the same with his trench coat. _Ah wonder why he wears that ratty ole thing,_ she thought. It was just one other mystery about this man she would have to figure out, that and the fact that she couldn't understand why she liked him. Remy led her out the door and down the long hallway. The steps were rickety and steep. She remembered that from last night.

"Come on, chere, we go out the back way."

She looked skeptical but followed him anyway. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Non. Jus' like t'lay low."

"Does this have anythin' t'do with that motorcycle last night?"

"Maybe...maybe not. Ya comin'?"

She nodded. What the hell. This was exciting. Bobby never would have thought to do something like that. When they reached the shed where Remy stashed the bike, Rogue heard some voices that made her uneasy.

"Did ya hear that?"

"Yeah, stay quiet." She nodded. She leaned up against a tree near the old broken down shed. The voices were coming from the other side. Remy sneaked other the other side, in hopes of catching whoever it was off guard. Then he heard Rogue scream. He turned around.

"Hey, Remy, dis here you latest whore?"

"Let her go, Julien. She got not'ing t'do wit dis."

Rogue kicked the guy in the kneecap catching him off guard, but two other man grabbed Rogue from behind.

"Let her go!" Remy shouted.

"Not a chance, Swamp Rat. Not until you return what yah stole from us," Julien said. "Oh, that's right, ya can't give back my sister honor, not when ya don't have none yourself."

"Shut up, Julien. What happened between Bell an' me ain't none a'your business. She call it off not me, which is just fine. Now, I ain't gonna tell you again. Let de lady go."

Rogue took the opportunity to bite one of her assailants. As he howled in pain, the other threw her to the ground. Remy took the opportunity to get the jump on them. Out from his pocket came several playing cards. He removed his glasses. Julien could see his red glowing eyes.

"That don' scare me," Julien snickered.

"It should," Remy said and threw the cards at him. Julien tried to run but the explosion knocked him several feet. Rogue who had fallen on the ground looked stunned. Remy came up to her.

"Come on," Remy said. "Got t'get outta here."

She hesitated at first then took his hand. They ran towards the shed door. "You're a mutant, aren't ya?" she said.

"Hey, dat a problem?" he asked.

"No," she said as he inched the bike out. He got on and started the engine. "Comin'?"

"Yeah," she said excitedly. He took her hand and helped onto the bike next to him. "Where we goin'?" She asked as they took off.

"Outta town. Got a problem with dat?"

"No," she said holding onto him tight. Their destination, parts unknown, and that's seem to be just fine with the both of them.

**End of part one. Next: _Road Trip_**

**1 of 6 parts**


	2. ROAD TRIP PART ONE

**ROAD TRIP: PART ONE**

**Author: Spark187**

"Oh, mah god, ah can't believe we jus' high-tailed it outta there," Rogue said excitedly when Remy finally stopped the bike on the side of the road. "Hey, where are we?" she asked.

"Don' know, chere, but we outta gas," Remy said. "Look like we be walkin' t'da next fillin' station."

"Oh," she said. "Wonder how far it is? Couple miles at least. Still, neva had so much fun in all mah life." She threw her arms around him. "If ah got be stranded, nice bein' stranded here with you."

"Ya mean dat?" Remy asked.

She reached up and took his glasses off and looked deeply into his eyes. "Yeah, ah do."

"An ya don' mind dat I'm a mutant?"

"No, why would ah? Besides, that's some power yah got there," she said and threw her arms around him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She felt his tongue in her mouth and that excited her even more. She never felt anything like it. She wanted more.

He soon broke off the kiss which confused her a little. "Umm, we betta git goin'. Long walk ahead."

"Yeah, ah guess so." The pair started their walk down the lonely highway. They saw not even one car in nearly ten miles of walking. Rogue felt fatigue coming on. Remy felt it, too. He hoped they could find a gas station and maybe a cheap motel, because it seemed they both could use a rest.

"Hey, Remy, ah see somethin'," Rogue said. "Up ahead."

"Come on," he said. The promise of a bed and hot meal was just ahead. They walked another half mile and found a small gas station. They didn't see much of anything else, but it was place to get enough fuel to get to the next town.

"Hey, we be needin' some service out here," Remy yelled. Rogue laughed at their surroundings. "What be so funny, chere?" Remy asked.

"This remind me of those ghost towns in those god awful western movies." She started laughing hysterically which made him laugh too.

Finally the gas station attendant came out. "Where'd you two come from?"

"'Bout ten miles up the road," Rogue answered. "Ran outta gas."

"Ah figured that. Where ya headed?"

"Where eva da road takes us," Remy said. "Can ya fill'er up."

"Sure, buddy, but ah need t'see the cash first."

"No trust us," he said jokingly.

"Look friend, ah don't trust nobody. Now, money first than the gas." Remy handed him a twenty. "Alright, that'll get ya the hell outta Dodge," the man grumbled as he walked away.

"Is that where we are?" Rogue asked.

"Naw, just outside Mobile," he grumbled. He looked at Remy for a moment and shook his head and walked off with the bike in tow.

Rogue started giggling. "What be so funny, chere?"

"Ah think maybe he don't like your glasses. Think ya got somethin' tah hide."

"Maybe so," he said. "We all got somethin' tah hide." She had a faraway look in her eye. "What ya be t'inkin' 'about, chere?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Ahh, nothin', jus' few days ah thought mah life was pretty much over an now..."

"An' now...?" he asked with a sly look in his eye. She put her arms around him. "What is it, chere?"

She looked playfully into his eyes. "Ah got you." She brought her lips up to his and kissed him. At that moment the gas station attendant yelled over to them.

"Hey, hey, ya gonna do that there's a motel couple miles up the road."

They both laughed at the man while he just grumbled as he towed the bike back towards their direction.

"Which way?" Remy asked.

"Couple miles north a here. Keep goin' straight. Ya can't miss it." As the guy was walking away Rogue could hear him grumbling. "God damn horny kids..."

She laughed at the man's words.

Remy got on the bike and Rogue followed suit. He revved up the engine. "Ya ready, chere?"

"As ready as I'll eva be," she said holding on tight. She never felt so free in her entire life. With her powers gone and Bobby free of her thoughts, she remembered how big an adventure life could be.

They traveled down the road, which seemed like forever, until they came to a rest stop. There was a small restaurant there. Remy stopped in front of it.

"Ya hungry, chere?" Remy asked.

"Starving. This place looks kinda nice. But then again, ah'm so hungry any ole hash house'll do."

Remy laughed at her, and she laughed too. They walked inside where one waiter looked at them kinda funny.

Rogue whispered to Remy. "Maybe we should use the bathroom and freshen up a bit." She laughed again.

A man came from the kitchen and approached them. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Me and de lady here been travelin' and we pretty hungry."

"Where ya'lls bathroom. Ah need t'freshen up."

"Down there," he said, pointing to the other side of the restaurant.

They both swiftly walked to the other side of the restaurant looking for the facilities whispering and giggling along the way. The few patrons that were there stared at them in disapproval. Rogue pushed her way into the ladies' room. When she looked at herself in the mirror she was aghast. There was dust all over her face and some at the tips of her hair. Her clothes were dusty and disheveled. She knew she looked bad, but not this bad. She quickly cleaned herself up as much as she could before exiting the bathroom. She found Remy outside the door waiting for her.

"I look betta?" she asked.

He whispered in her ear. "Ya not look bad before. Remy like ya dirty."

She laughed at his comment. "Ah bet ya do."

They walked back up to the front of the restaurant and found a nice quiet table. There were already some menus handy. This was not exactly a five star restaurant, but they didn't expect any of those around these parts.

"Oh mah god," Rogue said. "Ah'm so hungry ah think ah could eat everything on the menu." She laughed again.

"What be so funny?"

"Us," she said, still giggling. "That man coulda thrown outta here looking as bad as we do."

"Ya regret comin' wit me?"

"No, not one bit. Ah'm jus' glad those thugs didn't hurt ya. Who's that guy Julien anyway?"

"Nobody," he said.

"Really, then who's Bell?" Rogue inquired. "Mosta been someone important t'get him all riled up like that."

"She ain't nobody, not no more," he said. Something told him that Rogue didn't believe him. "Are ya jealous?"

"No, ah used t'have somebody too, but it didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me, so ah left. Well, after he humiliated me like that ah just couldn't stay there. Then ah came t'New Orleans an ah found you, or did you find me?"

"Is that all dere is, Rogue." She got silent for a moment. _Remy, she be hidin' something. Dat okay. Ya can wait. She tell you when she want to._

The waiter came back to their table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, sir," Rogue said. "Big plate a'southern fried chicken with all the fixins. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, fried chicken sound good," he said, running his foot up her leg. She wore a shocked look on her face and giggled. The waiter left not impressed with their antics.

"God, you're awful. They gonna kick us outta here yet."

"Let 'em try," he said, a hungry look in his eye.

"Fine with me, but after they bring us the food."

Rogue no longer felt awkward around him, but not so much that she could tell him everything. She wanted to which was really strange to her because she had only known him for a few days. Now when she thought about Bobby there wasn't pain and frustration. She just remembered the way he hurt her, but she was no longer angry. Truth was she didn't feel much of anything when came to Bobby. The only thought that came to mind was how inadequate he was.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout, chere?" Remy asked as he took her hand from across the table.

"Oh, nothin' really," she said with shy smile.

"Somethin' 'bout me?" he asked. "Mos' be ta make ya smile like dat."

"Yah really are full a yourself, aren't ya?" she laughed which made him laugh too. "So, smart guy, what am ah thinkin' right now?"

At that moment the waiter came by with the food. Rogue's eyes grew wide. "Hungry chere?"

"Seems like ah hadn't eaten in forever." She dug into the food, polishing off four pieces of chicken in no time. She looked up to see Remy staring at her. "What?"

"Didn't know you were _dat_ hungry. We need ta order more?" She picked up a drumstick a flung it at him. "Thanks, chere, dat's the one I wanted."

"Ah guess that was funny," she said. Remy didn't say anything he just slowly lifted the chicken to his lips. Rogue's heart started to beat really fast. _Stop thinking that way,_ she told herself._ Yah just met him a few days ago._

Before they knew it all the food was gone. "Wow," Rogue said . "Looks like we're both pigs." She couldn't help but laugh which made Remy laugh too.

The waiter came by with the check. He didn't say anything just gave the couple a strange stare telling them that he really wanted them to leave. Remy left the money on the table, and they got up to leave.

"Feelin' better, chere?" Remy asked her as they walked back to his bike.

"Ah feel great, but kinda tired. Can't remember the last time ah slept."

"We find a place to stay. It be getting' dark soon."

They both got on the bike and road off. It wasn't long before they found the place the man at the gas station told them about. When they stopped and got off the bike Rogue looked at the place in wonder.

"Wow!" she said softly.

"What is it, Chere?"

"Kinda looks like the Bates Motel," she said laughing.

Remy took hold of the bike towing it up the steep hill. "Come on, let's get a room."

She was all for that idea. In a hotel room alone with Remy, the thought excited her. They traveled up a small hill until they got to the entrance door. The place looked worse up close than it did from the street.

"Don't look like much, does it?" Remy commented.

"No," she said. "But ah'm so tired, ah don't care." Once inside they saw that the place looked pretty nice. The lobby was clean although cheaply decorated. The front desk had a few nicks in it, but at least the place didn't stink.

"We'd like a room for the night?" Remy said to the clerk behind the desk.

"Sure, buddy, sign in, please."

"Got a place ah can keep my bike?"

"Hey, sure, you can lock it up in the back garage. It'll be safe. Here's your key, room 107, down the hall and to the right."

"Here," Remy said. "You go on to de room, and I'll go lock up da bike."

"Okay," she said.

She hurried down the hall until she reached room 107. When she walked in she saw it only had one large bed. Now, she started to get really nervous, but she was just so tired. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. How she needed one. She stripped herself of her clothes and stepped in. The water felt so good. Ten minutes later she stepped out and brushed her teeth. Her clothes were still dusty so she soaked them in some soap and water then hung them on the rod to dry. She wrapped a towel round her and exited the bathroom.

She eyed the large king-size bed. It was so inviting, and even though her hair was still a little damp, she crawled under the sheets. Sleep came easily and she drifted off.

Remy came back a few minutes later having gotten an extra key from the front desk clerk. When he walked in he saw Rogue was already asleep. She looked like an angel. He could see all she had on was a towel underneath the sheets.

_Control yourself, Remy, _he told himself. He turned around and headed for the bathroom. He took his clothes off and ran some cold water in the shower. Just being in the same room with her was making him crazy. Then he wondered, _Why'd ya have ta pick her up in a bar. She way too classy a lady for dat._ He noticed how she tried to wash her clothes. No wonder she was just wrapped in a towel. He put in boxers back on and walked out of the bathroom.

He could help but notice her as he walked back in the room. The mere scent of her intoxicated him. How desperately he wanted to be lying next to her. He just stood there watching her sleeping form admiring her magnificence. He touched his hand to her cheek. She stirred a little, moaning softly. She truly was an angel, his angel.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. Just the sight of her aroused his passion. He so desperately wanted to touch her, but he dared not. He closed his eyes hoping it would help, but he could still smell her. He was drunk with just the thought of her. It took every ounce of his willpower to control himself. He could no longer look upon her. The temptation was too much, so he turned his back to her. Sleep didn't come easy. Even after he closed his eyes all he could see was her, but soon exhaustion hit him and he drifted off into sleep.

Rogue woke up soon after to find Remy lying next to her. She looked under the covers and giggled to herself. _Well, I guess ah now what ya sleep in. _He was now lying on his back and she could no longer resist the need to be closer to him. She gently took his arm and put it around her. She loved feeling the warmth of his body heat. She was no longer afraid, not of him. She felt safe wrapped in his arms. She drifted into sleep once more.

As Dawn peeked through their hotel window, Remy awoke to see Rogue sleeping contently next to him. She looked so beautiful and helpless lying there, but a thought struck him. Had something happened the night before? It couldn't have. He would have remembered. He gently laid her head back down on the pillow as she moaned softly.

_She must be dreamin',_ he thought. _Wonder if it be 'bout me?_ A sly smile came to his face. _Mus' be._

He quietly walked back to the bathroom to change. Since they both left in such a hurry a few days before, they really had no kind of traveling supplies. Rogue never complained, but he felt that she deserved better. He would fix that. He came back into the room and searched the nightstand for paper and pen. Yes, he found it. He'd leave her note so she wouldn't worry. And he didn't want her to think that he ditched her either.

As he reached the door he looked back at Rogue still sleeping peacefully. He blew her a kiss before he opened the door and stepped out. He reached the front desk where he saw a woman sitting.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said. "Any stores around here where I can buy some clothes?"

"Sure, hon, there's a little strip down the ways, get jus' about anythin' ya need." She got up from her desk and leaned in closer to him. "Hal told me 'bout that pretty girl ya came in with last night. She your girlfriend?"

"Yes, ma'am, we be travelin'."

"Where ya headed, hon?" she asked.

"Don't know, we be findin' out when we get dere," he said as he made his way to leave.

About an hour after Remy's departure Rogue awoke. She looked to see that Remy was no longer there. Then she saw a piece of paper sitting on the nightstand. She leaned over and picked it up

_Dear Rogue,_

_Went out to pick up some things. I didn't have the heart to wake you. Be back soon._

_Remy _

_Oh, mah god, he's so sweet, _she thought to herself. She kissed the note and laid it back down on the nightstand. She got out of bed still with the towel wrapped around her. She wondered what Remy must have thought when he saw her like that. He must have behaved himself because she was still wearing it.

Suddenly Rogue heard her phone ring. "Oh, god, no, ah hope it's not Bobby again." She scrambled to reach for it inside the nightstand. She looked at the caller ID. "That's not Bobby's number. Huh, don't recognize it. Oh, well. Hello?"

"Rogue, where the hell are you?"

"Logan," she said a nervous tone in her voice. "How's it goin'?

"That all you got to say? We're all goin' crazy trying to find you."

"Well, you can stop, 'cause ah'm fine. Ah jus' had tah get away. Ya do it all the time."

"When yah comin' back?" She got quiet all the sudden and refused to answer. "Rogue?" Still she wouldn't answer. "Rogue, I know you're there. Answer me."

"Ah ain't. Ah told Bobby that, and now ah'm tellin' you."

"Is this because of Bobby, 'cause if it is...?"

"No!...yea,...it was, but it's ain't anymore. Ah jus' don't belong there anymore. Ah got find mah own way now. So, please..."

"This is your home."

"Not anymore," she said sullenly.

"Rogue, I care about you. We're all worried."

"Don't be, Logan. Ah'm alright. In fact, ah better than all right."

"What do you mean by that?"

"None a your concern. Now if ah needed ya ah'd tell ya, but ah don't. So, please, let me be on mah own for a while. It's better that ah left."

"Call if ah need anything."

"Ah will, ah promise. Bye, Logan."

"Bye, darlin'"

She ended the call feeling a little guilty. Logan had been her friend at the lowest point in her life, and here she was turning her back on him. He only wanted to help. Why wouldn't she let him? It was because of Bobby she left, but it was because of Remy that she didn't want to go back.

She sprung out of bed holding the towel around her so it wouldn't fall. "Well, ah hope mah clothes are dry." Then she thought of Remy. "Don' wanta give 'im too much of a thrill." She laughed to herself. _Yah such a bad girl sometimes._

Rogue had just made her way to the bathroom when she heard the door open. She hurried and put on her black tank top and jeans. She emerged from the bathroom just a tiny bit disheveled. Her face brightened up when she saw Remy standing near the bed with several bags.

"Someone went shoppin'," she said coming up behind him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Miss me, chere?" he said turning to face her.

"'Course ah did. Did yah miss me?" He nodded which made her laugh. "Then show me." He put his arms around her waist giving her a long hard kiss. "Ah guess so," she said with a smile. "So what's all this?"

"Some clothes, and other t'ings we be needin'."

"Oh, why didn't ya wake me. Ah woulda went with ya."

"Ya look so peaceful, didn't wanna wake ya, besides ya needed ya sleep."

"Okay, but ah'm payin' for half. Ain't no fair that you be payin' for everythin' on this trip."

"Non. Remy don't mind. Ya need a little spoilin'. Remy happy ta do it. I got ya into dis mess ta begin wit."

"No, ya didn't. Ah wanted tah come. Best time ah eva had. So, what ya get?"

"Dis bag for you."

She took the bag and dumped the contents on the bed. "What's this?" she asked.

"Nightgown, don' all ladies wore 'em, or do they just wore bath towels to bed." He was teasing her again. Her face turned blood red.

"Well, ah couldn't very well sleep in mah old dirty clothes, now could ah?" She held up the nightgown. It was a light green color that shimmered like satin, with tiny strings straps. It looked as if would fit her form pretty nicely. "How you know mah size anyway?" she said.

"Just by lookin'"

"An ah bet ya like lookin'" He gave her a devilish grin. She went through the rest of the clothes. He had bought her two pairs of jeans and two tops, one black and one green. There was a jacket just in case it got cold, and a little black dress, and some black sheer hose and shoes to match. "Now where do yah think ah'll be wearin' this?" she asked.

"Maybe I take ya to a nice restaurant, and den we go dancin' an..."

"An what?" she asked, trying to sound shocked even though the same thing was on her mind. "What ya after, Cajun?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

He took her hands in his. He noticed that she no longer flinched at his touch. The prospect excited him. "Not'ing ya ain't willin' tah give." He bent down and kissed her. "I'll give you whatever it is ya want," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Ah already got what ah want," She said, her eyes brightening. "So where we goin' next?"

"Don' know. Julien might be followin' us, so we should keep moving."

"What's his problem? Can't just be over a girl. What was her name? Bell. Why does he care what went on between you her anyway?"

"'Cause he's her brother, an' he hates my family, but ya don' have ta be jealous a her."

"Ah ain't jealous," she said with a bit of coyness. "What makes you think..."

"I see it in your eyes," he said playfully.

"How ya see anythin' through those glasses," she said and snatched them from his face. She folded them up and put them behind her back. "There now, what do you see?"

"Give dose glasses, Rogue." She shook her head no. "Come on, chere."

"No way," she said, jumping to the other side of the bed. "Yah gotta catch me first." She dangled them up in the air as he flew over to her side and grabbed her by the waist. They both fell to the floor laughing. He took the glasses from her ready to put them back on. "Please, don't," she said just above a whisper. "Ah like ya better this way." She took the glasses from him and placed them on the bed.

She leaned in and kissed him. Her touch excited him. He moved his hands up her top, feeling her soft skin. She rolled over onto her back taking him with her. His body pressed against hers. He never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her.

"Do ya want me?" she whispered.

"Yes," he said. He started to move his tongue down her neck. He heard her light moans inviting him to do more.

Bang! There was a knock on the door. _Damn_, Rogue thought. _Ah'm gonna kill who's eva at that door._

Remy got up from the floor in answer to the banging. "Who dere?" He opened the door to see Hal, the man who was behind the front desk when they first checked in.

"Yah'll are makin' too much noise!"

"We're sorry," Rogue said, while getting' up from the floor and laughing. "We just gotta a little carried away is all."

"Just keep the noise down," he grumbled and shut the door.

Rogue was still laughing after Hal left. She walked over to Remy and said, "Now, where were we?"

"Packin'," he said. "We should be goin' soon."

"Okay," she said a little disappointed. He had bought two duffel bags and bag of hygiene supplies for each of them. She folded up her clothes and placed them neatly in the bag, while Remy just stuffed his. "So, should we leave today or spend one more night?"

"Non, we should go now, we could make it to the next town before dark."

"Good plan," Rogue said. "Maybe we'll be outta Alabama before too long."

"Okay, let's go pay de bill an get outta here." Rogue grabbed her bag and as did he and walked out to the front desk. "How much we owe ya?" Remy asked.

"One-fifty," Hal said. Remy handed him the money, tipped his glasses and walked out. Rogue looked back to see the man in shock. Remy went to the back garage to retrieve his bike. He found the door unlocked. When he came out Rogue had a devilish look on her face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Ah can't believe ya did that tah that guy. His jaw just about dropped to the floor."

"Couldn't help myself," he said, towing the bike down the hill.

"Ah'll bet," she said laughing. Rogue made it to the street first where she waited for Remy to come down. "So which way we headed?"

As Remy set the bike down on the road he said, "North be our best bet."

"Lead the way," she said. He tied the duffel bags to the back of the bike. Then he helped her on. He got on the bike and started up the engine.

"Ya alright back there, chere?"

"Ah'm fine."

All they had in front of them was the open road and what was behind them didn't matter...or so they thought.

* * *

"Hey, old man, Ah'm not gonna ask you again?"

"Julien, ya ain't gonna git not'hing outta him if yah keep manhandlin' him like dat."

"Alright, Bell, what you suggest?" Julien asked as he threw his victim to the ground."

"A little sweet talk goes a long way. Ain't dat right." she said to the old man lying on the ground. "Stand him up, Julien," she said her voice becoming much deeper. Lightening up again, she said, "Now, we gonna start again...from de beginnin'."

"What...what ya wanna know?"

"Yah see a man in a trench coat driving a motorcycle with a slut wit a white streak in her hair."

"Yes, ma'am, yesterday."

"Did dey say where dey be goin'?"

"H-hotel, up the road," he said, his voice almost a squeak.

"Put him down, Julien." The man was almost relieved. Bell walked up to him. "Betta not be lyin' or I be comin' back t'cut your heart out. Now, where dis hotel?"

"U-up t-the road, n-north a here."

"Let's go," Bell said heading back to her car. Julien hesitated. He really wanted to do some damage to this guy. "Julien, ya wastin' time! Let's go!"

Bell was a woman on a mission. She wanted to hurt Remy Labeau as he hurt her. She knew he was a liar and cheat. That's why she broke things off with him, but even so she wanted him back. She wouldn't allow the man she gave her virginity to to humiliate her. She wanted him back, if for more other reason but to torture him, and if she had to kill his latest conquest then so be it.

"Mobile, what a crap town," Julien grumbled. "Ya sure ya wanna do dis, Bell?"

"What? Julien, can ya be any dumber. I not be comin' all dis way for not'ing. Dat dere no good son and bitch gonna pay for what he done. An' if ya don't help me I kill you too. Now, what be your answer?"

"Longs you let me kill de girl. She like a fuckin' vampire. You no see what she did to Pierre. Almos' bit his finger clean off. Somet'in' not right 'bout dat one. Won' mind killin' dat no good Cajun either."

"Ya keep your hands off him, Julien. He's mine. Understand?"

"Yeah, Bell, I do, but why ya wanna go ruin my fun."

"Just shut up and do what I tell ya."

Bell was getting agitated. She was a woman scorned and she wanted revenge. Who did he think he was tossing her aside? He was going to pay. She would make sure of it.

"Dis can't be the place," Julien said, "but it's the only one around."

"Let's go, Julien. We wastin' time." She got out, slamming the car door. "Who builds a hotel on top of a hill?" Bell was even more annoyed now. "Get your ass movin', Julien!"

Bell obviously was the first to arrive at the entrance door. _What a dump_, she thought. Why would Remy hold up in a place like this for? Then she thought, _He jus' want t't'row me off. Well, it won' work_. She walked in the door, Julien straggling behind.

"Who in charge here?" she yelled.

"That would be me, honey. Name's Fran. Ya need a room?"

"Non. I be needin' information," Bell said. "An you be givin' it to me."

"Oh, really," Fran said. "An' what information ya think I have."

"Oh, where a certain Cajun and his latest slut be hidin'. I know dey here."

"Yeah, there was a Cajun here. He was quite a looker, but he's gone now. Had some pretty brunette with white streak in her hair with him. They were makin' so much noise my husband went banging on their door."

"Where dere room? Show me."

"Alright, this way, honey," Fran said. "I don't usually do this, but..." Fran took out a key and unlocked the door. "Here ah are."

Bell and Julien looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place, than Bell looked on the nightstand. She saw a note on a torn piece of paper. It was Remy's handwriting.

"Damn him," she said. "Who dis Rogue be? She be dead." Bell turned back to Fran. "Where dey be?"

"I don't know, honey. They checked out and left."

"How long?" Bell demanded.

"Couple hours, maybe. I'm not sure."

Bell and Julien stormed out of the hotel. "I'll get his Cajun ass and his little slut too," Bell said as she reached her car.

"Where we be going now, back t'N'leans?"

"Non. Dey not go back dare. Dey be goin' north, far away as dey can get. We be goin' dat way too."

Bell got back in the car. She barely waited for Julien to close the door before she sped off.

* * *

"Wow," Rogue said. "Ah never realized Alabama was so big."

"You alright back there? We almost to da border."

"All right, Tennessee, here we come." She was shouting and whaling and having the time of her life. "Ah always wanted to visit Memphis."

"'Cause a Elvis," Remy teased.

"No, for the dancing, an' your taking me."

"Whatever the lady wishes." He stopped the bike and got off. He helped Rogue off. "So there's Tennessee. Wanna go first."

"This is kinda stupid, but okay." She jumped over the border like she was a five year child playing hopscotch. "Okay, ah'm over. We still riding or we gonna walk the rest of the way?"

"Non. Dat be a long walk, besides if Julien be tracking us he catch us in no time."

"That big dumb jerk ain't no match for us. 'Sides, we took care of him last time even with his two goons."

"Might bring more next time, an' if Bell put him up to it, it be a bad situation."

"Ah think ya worrying too much, 'sides what they gonna do? Kill us."

"Yeah," he said like it was the most natural thing.

Rogue's heart dropped. "They'd do that? Why?"

"They trained assassins. Dat's what dey do." Rogue really couldn't say anything. The prospect frightened her even though she tried to hide the fact. "No worry, chere, Remy protect ya."

She smiled at that then shrugged, "What makes ya think ah need protectin'. Ah can take care a mahself just fine."

"But Remy like takin' care a ya," he said putting his arms around her waist. She followed suit and put her arms around his neck. "So ya no afraid a Remy no more."

She smiled refusing to look on his face. She didn't want him to see her blushing. "Neva was," she said. "Ah's afraid a mahself. Ah don't wanna be afraid anymore. Been like that a long time." She reached up and kissed him. "See, ain't afraid a touchin' ya."

"Remy like touchin' ya, chere. He like it a lot." She started to feel awkward again. "Somet'ing wrong?"

"Ah jus' feel like people are lookin' at us. Cars goin' by. Wonder what they're thinkin'."

"Who cares," he whispered. He leaned in kissing her long and hard. It made her forget where they were. On the border of Tennessee, cars buzzed by. Right now all she saw was him. He broke off the kiss when he heard a plane overhead. It was so noisy it brought him back to reality. "We should get going."

"Yeah," she said, getting on the bike again. "Come on, Cajun, let's go. I wanna be in Memphis by nightfall." He got back on the bike and soon they were off again.

If seemed like they were driving for hours before they reached Memphis. Rogue grew tired and hungry and so did Remy. He stopped at a convenient store at the corner of the road. They could get a light snack and find out where there was a nice hotel they could stay at. They walked in and looked around for a bit.

"They don't had much, do they?" Rogue said. "Oh, well, it should hold us until we can get some real food." Rogue picked up a few snack cakes. She was having a major sugar fit. They also picked up some sodas. Traveling on the open road gave her an awful case of dry mouth.

Rogue got that uneasy feeling again like something bad was about to happen. They reached the counter where Remy paid for the food. They were heading for the door to leave. That's when it happened.

"Put your hands in the air," they heard a man yell.

Rogue turned around to see a man with a gun. Remy stood in front of her. "Don' move, chere," he said.

"What are ya doin'?" she whispered. "That maniac's gotta gun." She came out from behind him and said, "Ah ain't lettin' ya do this."

"Hey," the man said. "Where do you think you're going? I said hands in the air."

Remy made a move towards him, but Rogue stopped him. "No, Remy, don't."

Before anybody knew what was going on, the robber grabbed Rogue. Remy's eyes burned behind his glasses. "Anybody moves," the robber said, "or she gets it."

"No," Rogue cried. "Let me go."

Remy was beyond livid. He pulled out a playing card from his pocket. It burned hot in his hand. Instinctively he threw it at the robber. It landed a few inches away and exploded throwing him off guard. Rogue bit the man on the arm and flipped him over on his side. When he was on the ground she kicked him twice.

"That'll teach ya, scum," she said. "Ain't no way t'treat a lady." She kicked him again just to make sure he was out cold.

Remy ran up to her. "You alright, chere?"

"Yeah," she said. "But what did ya think you were doing? Coulda got us both killed."

"Hey, you," the clerk yelled from the other side of the counter. "I saw what ya did. You one of them damn muties, aren't ya? Get outta my store ya damn freaks."

"We just stopped ya from getting' robbed, ya dumb ass," Rogue yelled at him.

"Get out, yah mutie whore," the clerk yelled back.

"Hey, dat no way t'speak to a lady."

"Both a ya outta my store, or when the cops get here they'll arrest you too. All ya damn muties should be locked up. Now, get out!"

Remy picked up their bag ready to leave at the man's insistence.

"Yea, yea. We be goin'. Ya should be t'ankin' us for savin' ya ass," Remy yelled. He turned back and said, "Member dat next ya get robbed."

They both swiftly walked out of the store. Rogue was in tears by the time they were outside. "Hey, chere, don't listen t'dat guy. He stupid."

"When's it gonna end!" she yelled. "Thought it would be over when ah..."

"Come on, chere, we can' stay here."

She dried her eyes and got back on the bike. She was quiet as they went up and down the streets looking for a descent hotel to stay in. "Dis place look good," Remy said. Still Rogue said nothing. "Ya alright, chere?"

"Yeah," she said, a quietness to her voice. "So are we stoppin' here?"

He got off the bike and helped her down as well. "Only if ya be wantin' too."

"No, it's fine. Besides, ah could use a shower."

"Me too, cause ah'm takin' you out tonight. Give me an excuse ta see ya in dat dress."

"Ohh, is that ya angle. Alright, Cajun, but no fast food. Ya takin' me someplace nice." He grabbed their bags off the bike. She took his arm and they walked into the hotel together.

It was a small place, a bed and breakfast type setting. It was definitely an improvement from the last place they had stayed. Remy came up to the front desk and requested a room. The clerk at first looked at him a little funny. He guessed it was because of his glasses, but he had gotten used to that. That didn't even bother him anymore. It seemed Rogue was in a better mood by the time they got to the hotel room. She was actually smiling. It was only one o'clock and she hoped to get a few hours' sleep before they went out that night.

"Ya hungry, chere?" he asked her.

"No, not really, after what happen at the convenience store ah kinda lost my appetite." That sullen look returned to her face.

"Ya don' have t'be t'inkin' 'bout dat. Dat guy be an asshole."

She smiled as she put her arms around him. "Well," she said. "This place _is _nice. So, where yah takin' me t'night?"

"Ya say ya wanna do dancin' den dat what we do."

"I'm really tired, Remy. Ah think ah get few hours' sleep. Ya don' wanna see me snorin' on the dance floor."

He started laughing as the picture formed in his mind. Rogue laughed too after thinking the same thing. Remy went into the bathroom to clean up. He looked in the mirror not being able to believe his luck. He still couldn't believe someone so beautiful and sweet would be here with someone like him, especially after the trouble he put her through. When he emerged out of the bathroom she was already fast asleep. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful lying there. She was like a helpless little bird that he wanted to take care of.

He was tired also and thought he should get some sleep as well. He went over to the other bed and crawled beneath the covers. Thoughts of Rogue sent him into sleep. It was nearly six o'clock before Rogue awoke. She was a little groggy, but a shower would fix that. She always felt better after a shower.

"'Bout time ya be wakin' up," Remy teased throwing a pillow at her.

"Like pickin' on me?" she asked, half-teasing. She threw the pillow back at him. He responded by jumping on her bed. He pinned her arms the mattress and leaned down to kiss her. She didn't protest.

"Hey, mebbe we stay in tonight. I can' t'ink of a few t'ings we could do."

She pushed him off of her and jumped off the bed. "Oh, no, ya promised ya takin' me out an' ah'm holdin' ya to it."

"Awe, come on, Rogue," he said half-sitting on her bed. "We have a lot more fun here."

She laughed at him with his puppy dog eyes pleading with her, "Well, if we did that then yh never see what ah look like in that dress."

"True," he said, "but rather see what ya look like wit'out it."

She smacked him on the side of the head, not hard, just enough to bring him back down to earth. "Ya jus' might, Cajun," she said as he grabbed her around the waist. He was standing next to her now. He felt the warmth of her body and didn't ever want to let her go. She pulled him away from her and said, "Now, ya stay out here while ah go freshen up, and no peekin'"

"Wherever de lady desires," he said, returning to sit on her bed once more. The sheets smelled of her, an aroma he would never tire of.

She grabbed her duffel bag and made her way into the bathroom. She laid her bag on the counter near the sink and turned on the hot water. Even after being with Remy for the past week or so, she still felt a little nervous about going out with him that evening. Was this actually an official date? She wondered. It felt like one. She was determined to look her best.

It was almost an hour before she emerged from the bathroom. Remy was busy getting ready too. He had put on a suit, something he rarely did and decided to ax his trench coat, just for tonight. His back was turned when she finally came out, only the sound of her voice prompted him to turn around.

"How do ah look?" she said softly. All he could do was stare. "Is it that bad?" she asked.

"Non," he said, sucking in his breath. "Remy like."

She smiled shyly. "Ah'm glad." Her nervousness had come back again. Even after spending all this time with him, seeing him looking so good brought butterflies to her stomach. "Well, are we goin', or did ya jus' wanna see me in this dress?"

Her question brought him back down to earth. "Non. A promise is a promise," he said. The thought gave her goose bumps. "Are yah cold?"

"No, ah'm fine," she said her voice quiet. "So let's go."

They walked out of the hotel room hand in hand. As they made their way down the hallway, Rogue noticed several men looking at her. _Wonder what's on their minds_, she thought. Then she looked up at Remy. _Wonder what's on his. _That she already knew, because it was on her mind too.

When they finally reached the lobby, Rogue asked, "We taking the bike?"

"Non," he said. "Got somet'ing much better."

"Mister Lebeau," the hotel clerk said coming from behind his desk. "You're limo is waiting."

Rogue looked shocked. "Remy, you didn't?" He just smiled slyly at her. "But it's way too expensive."

"Not'ing too expensive for you, cherie," he said, kissing her hand. "Shall we?"

"Alright, but your spoilin' meh," she said playfully. He led her out the door where a beautiful black limousine awaited. He opened the door and helped her inside. Rogue felt like a princess being escorted to a ball. She wondered when this limousine would turn back into a pumpkin.

"Where we goin?" Rogue said, leaning up against Remy.

"You'll see. Be a surprise."

"What ya up to?"

"Ain't gonna tell ya. Jus' gotta wait and find out." That devilish smile came back on his face.

"This your usual manner a courtin'?" she asked suspiciously.

"Chere, ya wound me. Ain' not'ing usual 'bout you."

"Alright, ah'll let ya keep yah secrets," she said giving a devilish smile of her own. "For now," she added.

The drive seemed to take forever, but Rogue was enjoying it. Never before had anyone treated her like this. Soon the limousine stopped.

"Where are we?" Rogue looked out the window to see a large building with beautiful stained glass windows. Remy exited the limo and helped Rogue out afterwards. She looked on in awe. "This is so beautiful. How did ya ever find this place?"

"My secret," he whispered to her. She smiled. She didn't really care how he found it only that they were there together. He led her inside where her face lit up even more. She felt like she was in a luxurious palace and she was some sort of fairy princess. But was Remy really a prince charming? She wanted to think so.

"Table for two?" the host asked.

"Oiu," Remy said.

"This way," the host said, directing them to follow him.

They were led to a quiet private table near the back of the restaurant. Remy was the perfect gentleman, He pulled out her chair and ordered some champagne. Rogue didn't know how to take this treatment. After a time the waiter returned to take their order. After the waiter left Remy noticed the sad look in Rogue's eyes.

"You alright, chere?" he asked, taking her hand from across the table. "Ya look so far away."

"Ah don' know. Ah just... ah never had anyone treat me like this before. Ya didn't need tah do all this."

"I wanted to. Remy just want ya t'be happy."

"Ah am, happier than ah ever been in ah life. But ya barely know anything 'bout me."

"Well, dat be okay. If ya wanna tell Remy den ya tell 'em. If yah don' dat be okay too."

"Ah wanna tell ya, but..." She became silent. She saw the hurt look on his face. "Ya don't even know mah name."

"Ya mean it ain't Rogue?" he said with a laugh.

She laughed too. "Do ya really think mah Mama done give me that name?" They were both laughing out loud.

"You don' have t'tell me if ya no wan' to?"

"But ah do. I wanna tell ya everythin', ah just..."

"What is it, chere?"

"It's jus' alota stuff is jus' real painful, that's all."

"It okay. Remy understand dat. Remy jus' don' like seein' ya so sad. Jus' wanna make ya happy."

She smiled at him. "Yh really wanna make me happy?" He was intrigued. "Dance with me."

He got up from his seat and approached her chair. He took her hand and said, "If dat what make ya happy den dat what Remy do." He led her to the dance floor. Now she really felt like a fairy princess. He _was_ a good dancer. Bobby always had two left feet, but with Remy she felt she was in the hands of a real pro. As he guided her across the dance floor she felt as if she were dancing on air.

Remy saw the waiter flagging them to come back to their table. Their dinner had come and that was good, because Rogue was starving. She sat back down. "Oh, mah god, this looks so good." She dug in to her dinner like a farm animal. It made Remy laugh.

"Slow down, chere, plenty more where dat come from."

"Ya sayin' ah'm a pig." He looked shocked. "Ah guess ah am, but ah'm just so hungry."

"Remy hungry, too," he said and took a bite.

She flashed him a look knowing he was being naughty. "Ah'm sure ya are."

It wasn't long before they finished their meal that dessert came. Rogue dug into her pastry with a vengeance. Before long it was gone.

"Wow!" Rogue said. "Ah guess ah am a pig."

"Non," Remy said. "I like a girl with a healthy appetite." He looked at her with hungry eyes. "Remy have one too."

"Ah'll bet," she said and laughed.

They soon left the restaurant and were back in the limousine. Remy looked at Rogue staring her up and down. She was still a mystery to him. That may have been the reason she excited him so much. She noticed what he was doing.

"What ya looking at, Cajun?"

"You, an' Remy like. Ya look so good in that dress." _Ya just wait_,_ Cajun,_ she thought. She started giggling. "What so funny, chere?" Remy asked.

"Tell ya latah, sugah," she said still giggling. It wasn't too long before they got back to the hotel. They walked in hand in hand. The same desk clerk was still there. When they walked passed him. Rogue noticed him eying her. "Why's he staring at me?" she whispered to Remy. "Ya think he ain't neva seen a woman before."

"No one like you," he teased.

"Would ya stop that," she scolded playfully.

They stopped once they reached the door to their room. Remy hesitated for moment than planted wet passionate kiss on her lips. It left her almost breathless.

"Remy, stop," she said, but not sounding very convincing.

"Ya really want me ta stop?" he whispered in her ear.

"Not out here, hon," she said. "Too many people walkin' by."

Remy fumbled for the key. Rogue planted kisses all over his face and neck. "Ah want you, Remy," she gasped as they entered the room. "Neva wanted anyone more than I want you."

"Is dat right, honey?"

Remy and Rogue looked up to see someone else in their room. "Julien?" Remy fused.

"Well, hello dare, Gambit. How's ya whore?"

**Next up: _Road trip part two_**


	3. ROAD TRIP PART TWO

**ROAD TRIP: PART TWO**

"How you find us?" Remy fumed. He stood in front of Rogue in hopes of protecting her. "Why ya come here?"

"Ah come for her. I be enjoyin' killin' her, soons I have mah fun wid her. Ya know 'bout that, don' ya, Gambit? Tell me, how good is she?"

Remy lunged at him. "Shut your filthy mouth," he yelled, slamming him to the floor. He was ready to pull out a card when Julien rose to his feet and slammed him into the door. Rogue screamed and picked up a lamp sitting atop the dresser and smashed it over Julien's head.

Julien was down, unconscious on the floor. Remy jumped over Julien's body and over to Rogue. She was shaking uncontrollably. He put his arms around her until she calmed down a little.

"Ya alright, chere?"

"Yeah, but he's not," she said pointing to Julien. She managed to let out a laugh through her all her shaking. She felt she couldn't stand any longer and sat down on the bed. "Would he have really killed us?" Remy nodded. "Ah thought so."

"Remind me neva t'get on your bad side," he said which made her laugh.

"Is he dead?" She started shaking again. "Oh, god, ah did kill 'im, did ah?"

Remy checked his pulse. "Non, he jus' out cold."

"Yh mean ah didn't kill 'im?"

"Non, he hurt for a while, but he'll be alright. Mebbe we hurry and change, den get de hell outta here. Don' know who else could be lookin' for us."

"Okay," Rogue said. She was still shaking, but she wanted to be as far away from Julien as possible. She didn't want to think about what he would have done to her if she hadn't gotten the jump on him first. It took all of five minutes to change her clothes. She walked out of the bathroom never once taking her eyes off Julien. "You sure he ain't dead?"

"Non, he alive. Ain't gonna be in a very good mood when he do wake up. We not be here when dat happens.

Remy took Rogue's hand and led her out of the room. He took her to the back exit where they grabbed his bike and road off.

Once they were on the road, Rogue said, "Didn't we forget to pay the bill?"

"Non, dis is Julien's treat," he said.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Julien awoke with a terrible headache and a woman standing over him. She had long blond hair and sour look on her face.

"Get up!" she yelled.

"Agh, shit, Bell, what the hell hit me?"

"Neva you mind. Now, where's Remy?" Julien rose to his feet only to be struck by a bout of dizziness.

"Ohh. Ah don' know. That bitch musta blindsided me."

"Ya mean a little girl whooped your ass?"

"Non, mah head." Still wallowing in pain, Julien stumbled back onto the floor.

"You're pathetic," Bell said stepping over him. "Can't even handle a little girl. Don' worry, Julien. Ah take care a'her mahself." Bell forced Julien to his feet. "Let's go. Can't let Remy and his whore get too far."

Bell left the hotel room in a huff, Julien following suite. In the front lobby of the hotel the pair was stopped. Hotel security barred their way from leaving.

"Excuse me," Bell said. "You be in mah way."

"Sorry, ma'am but I can't let ya leave." Bell looked confused. "Not until the bill is paid."

"What? I not be stayin' here. Jus' came t'visit friends, but dey not here."

"No, ma'am. Bill must be paid before ah can let ya leave."

The security guard led her by the arm to the front desk where she was shown the registry book. There she found her name and Julien's.

"That son of a bitch," she shouted for everyone in the lobby to hear. "Wait 'til ah be gettin' mah hands on him."

Well, she had no choice. It was either pay the bill or go to jail. If the later happened she would never find him. She passed her credit card and ID to the clerk, reluctantly. The clerk handed it back and had her sign the charge slip.

"Can ah go now?" she asked the guard. He nodded, and she left in a huff. As she going out the door she shouted, "Julien!"

"Ahma comin', Bell," he said, trailing behind her.

* * *

"Seems like we been driving for days," Rogue said as she jumped off the bike. They had entered another gas station. She knew that they were somewhere in Kentucky but didn't know where.

"Hey," Remy said, "Ya getting' tired a dis here trip."

"Oh, no, just that, what happened in Memphis..."

"Ya mean wit Julien?"

"No, ah mean before that...ya know, with you and me. It scared me a little. Ah mean, ah really like you and all but..."

"But what?"

"Ah don' know. Maybe we could go someplace quiet t'talk. There's some things I wanna tell ya."

"Okay," he said. "I find someplace nice where we can be alone. Mebbe we go on a picnic, jus' you an me."

"Sounds nice, jus' hope we don't have some unexpected visitors."

They both laughed at that. Rogue noticed the gas station had a little convenient store inside. She decided to do a little shopping while Remy gassed up the bike. There she bought some bread, cold cuts and cheese, some ready-made potato salad and few pieces of fruit. She also bought a small jar of mayo and mustard. She didn't know which one Remy would prefer. She liked either so she decided to get them both. She also picked up some napkins, paper plates and some plastic cutlery. There was a fresh apple pie sitting in the window with the rest of the baked goods.

"Would ya like somethin', honey?" the woman behind the counter said.

"That apple pie looks good," Rogue said.

"Oh, yes, just baked it this morning." Rogue couldn't resist the fresh aroma.

Since it was summertime there were several large picnic baskets for sale and a large beach blanket. That would be perfect for their picnic. She also grabbed some sodas out of the cooler. She quickly paid for her purchases and left the store to find Remy waiting.

"What's in the basket, chere?" he asked.

"Neva mind. Ya'll find out soon enough." Now she was being mysterious just as he was on their date the other night. She thought, _Ah hope this don't end up like last time_. But then her worries ceased when she saw the look in his eyes. "So where we gonna go for our picnic?"

"Ya'll see," he said that devilish look coming back. She saw that sly smirk on his face. He was definitely up to something.

"Well, I guess ah'll have t'be surprised."

"'Fraid Remy disappoint ya."

"Ya haven't so far," she said reaching up to kiss him. "So, let's get goin'. Ah'm starved."

"Me too," he said, putting his hand on her ass. She tried to look shocked, but he knew she wasn't. Soon they were off again.

Remy road down a trail leading to a stretch of woods. Rogue could smell the hint of fresh pine in the air. It was delicious. She missed being out in the country with the open air and endless meadows. Living in the city so long made her forget the simple pleasures of the country. She would always be grateful to Remy for reminding her.

Finally they stopped. Rogue looked around. She saw a small glassy plan near the wooded area next to a small lake. The sun had not yet set and the sky was so blue with not even a hint of a cloud.

"Wow!" was all she could say.

"Ya like, chere?" Remy asked.

"A'course ah do. It's so beautiful here," she said with a smile. "So, ya hungry?" Se knelt down on the grass preparing to go through the basket getting ready for their impromptu picnic.

"Yeah, what ya be getting?" he asked, trying to peek in the basket. She smacked his hand. "Be patient there, Cajun. Ah swear, yohr like a five year child on Christmas morning."

"You're right, an' I can' wait t'open mah present." She giggled at his comment knowing very well what he meant.

She opened the picnic basket and spread out the beach blanket. It was a plain blue and red checkerboard mix. She handed Remy some sodas and said, "Are ya thirsty?" He took the sodas and continued to watch her work. "What kind of sandwich would you like?" she asked.

"Surprise me," he said and sat down on the grass continuing to watch her. She made several sandwiches and put them on the paper plates and brought out the ready-made potato salad.

"Well, if ya wasn't hungry before ya must be by now, sugah?" He picked up the sandwich and brought it to his mouth. Now it was Rogue watching him. He took a bite and swallowed. "Is it good?"

"Delicious, chere? I t'ought you say you can' cook?"

"That ain't cookin'. That's just makin' a sandwich. There's a difference." She continued to make more until all the bread was gone. Remy ate like a pig, but it made her happy seeing that he liked what she prepared.

After swallowing the rest of his sofa, he said, "Dat was good, chere."

"Ah'm glad ya liked it. Ya still hungry. Ah got some apple pie." His eyes grew big. "What's a picnic without pie?" she said shyly.

"Or a beautiful woman t'sure it wit," he said, brushing his hand up against her face. The gesture made her blush.

It wasn't easy but she managed to cut the pie with a plastic fife she had bought at the convenient store and also managed to get it on the plate without totally destroying it.

"Sorry, ah couldn't get any whipped cream. Ah guess they don't sell that."

"That's alright, chere," he said, taking a bite. "It's good just like dis."

She smiled and cut a piece for herself. Remy had soon finished, and it was him this time watching her. She finished the pie within minutes and managed to gather the trash in a plastic bag.

"Well, this was a nice picnic, wasn't it?" she said. Her voice held a nervous tone. She looked down at the ground and away from Remy.

"Hey, chere, somethin' wrong?"

"No, ah..." she got quiet all the sudden.

"You can tell me," he said, sliding closer to her. Her body teased up. She hadn't acted this way since the night they met. "Hey, you no afraid a Remy no more, right?"

"No, ah just..." She looked upon his face. She removed his glasses so she could look into his eyes. "Ah like you a lot, Remy. Ah really do. In fact, ah never felt like this with anyone. It's just that..."

"What?" he said. "You can tell me."

"Ah wanna tell ya," she said slowly. "Ah wanna tell ya who ah am."

"Remy listenin'," he said taking her hand.

"Did ya wonder why it didn't bother me that you're a mutant? Well, it's because ah'm one, too. Well, at least ah was."

"What do you mean, was?" he asked, intrigued.

"A couple months ago ah got the cure. It took away mah powers."

"Dey do dat to ya?" He look of anger came to his face.

"No, no, ah wanted it. You see, before ah got the cure ah couldn't touch anyone... well, not without hurtin' 'em anyway. Ah did it cause ah thought ah's in love, but Bobby...that's was mah boyfriend, ah caught him kissing another girl. That's why I left." A tear fell for her eye. Her voice taking on a quieter tone. "He hurt me real bad," she continued. "Touchin' still scared me after that. That's why ah's so afraid of it. Ah just didn't wanna get hurt again."

"He stupid, chere, anybody do that t'yah gotta be."

"But ah'm still scared... but not about touchin', but feelin'."

"What do ya feel..., 'bout 'im."

"Ah don't know. He called me on the phone beggin' for another chance, but ah don't...I can't."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Would ya like Remy t'hold ya?" She drew closer to him putting her arms around him. The tears continued to flow and all her emotions sprang loose. It took her awhile to calm down. The whole time he held her. "Ya alright now, chere?"

"Yeah, ah think so," she said. "Ya don't think it's wrong what ah did, do ya? Getting' rid a mah powers an' all."

"Non, but was it what you wanted?"

"Ah don't know. After what happened with Bobby ah regretted it, but when ah met yah ah was happy ah did it. Ah don't even think a him much anymore, not the way ah think 'bout you. Ain't no one ever treated me the way you do. An' ya make me feel things ah never thought ah could. It scares me sometimes."

"Don't have t'be scared, chere. Remy never feel dis way before either. Remy a selfish bastard. No care 'bout no one but himself. Den he met you. Don' no why you be wid him."

"You're not selfish...," she said taking his hand. "Not to me. When ya took me out that night, ya made me feel like queen. And when Julien tried t'hurt me, you protected me. So, yah see, yah ain't selfish."

She leaned up and kissed him. That moment when their lips touched he didn't want to let her go. His lips traveled down to her neck then to the top of her cleavage. She moaned in his ear.

"Don't stop." But suddenly he did which confused her. "What's wrong?"

"Not here," he said.

"Why not?" she said, tears filling her eyes. "Ah want to. Don't ya?"

"Yeah, but not like dis. We go someplace nice, but not out in de woods."

"Well, isn't that sweet," they heard a woman's voice not too far away. "Too bad ya didn't do the same for me."

"Bell," Remy said, getting up. "How you find me?"

"Neva you mind. Just stand aside so's ah can kill your whore."

"Leave her be, Bell, an she ain't no whore."

"Neither was I... until you. You gonna pay for hurtin' me, an if ah gotta kill that slut t'do it, den fine."

"Ya not gonna touch her, Bell. She ain't got not'ing ta do wit dis," he shouted.

Suddenly Julien came out of nowhere and grabbed Rogue. She screamed and bit his arm. "Get away from me, ya jerk!" Rogue shouted. Rogue tried to run but Julien tackled her, pinning her to the ground. "Get off of me."

Julien didn't realize it but Remy was right behind him. He kicked him in the side. Doubled over in pain he slid off of Rogue. She was shaking at this point when Julien got up and lounged at Remy.

"Ah'll kill ya, Cajun, and have her t'boot."

Remy continued to fight with Julien when Bell grabbed Rogue. Bell swung her forward slamming her into a tree. Rogue was in pain, but she wasn't about to let Bell get the best of her. Rogue retaliated, forcing Bell to the ground. She slammed the woman's head to the ground until blood trickled out. When Rogue realized what she had done she backed away.

"Oh, my god, ah killed her." She looked around to see Remy still fighting with Julien. She called out to him. "Remy!" Rogue was hurt, but not bad. She made her way towards Remy. By the time she reached him Julien lay still on the ground. Rogue stumbled, her vision blurred.

"Chere," he said, catching her before she could fall. "Come on. We best get outta here."

"Remy, ah think ah killed her."

Remy looked over at Bell. "Non. She movin'. She be okay."

Rogue continued to stumble. It was getting more difficult to walk. Remy scooped her up in his arms and carried her. By the time he got back to his bike Rogue was feeling a little better. She was standing next to him now but leaning against him for support.

"What we gonna do?" she asked. She moved a few inches and leaned on a tree after feeling dizzy again.

"Chere, ya better sit down," he said, helping her to the ground. "First thing we gotta do is waste dis here bike. Den we take dere car. See how good de follow us after dat."

"Ya mean, steal their car? Ah sure hope ya know how tah hot wire, cause ah don't."

"Don' have ta, got de keys from Julien." He dangled them up in the air. Rogue smiled at that. Remy helped Rogue to her feet again and took her several feet away. "Now stand back, chere." She stood behind a tree hoping to shield herself from the blast.

Remy stood a few feet away from the bike and took out a playing card. He made a direct hit to the bike, and it exploded. Rogue covered her face until all was quiet. She finally emerged from behind the tree to see the bike ablaze. Remy grabbed their bags and helped Rogue walk the few feet to the car. He unlocked the passenger side first and helped her in, she was still a little unsteady and shaking a bit, but she had enough strength to reach over and open the driver's side door. Remy waited until the blaze died down, which it did in a matter of minutes. They took off soon after leaving the horrible scene behind.

Rogue stayed silent for a while. Her shaking subsided but she still felt the shock from what had just happened. There they were traveling in a car that belonged to the people who just tried to kill them.

"Where will go now?" Rogue asked, her voice was quite.

"Don't know, chere. Wherever Bell and Julien ain't," he said. She started to return to her old self, even though she was still shaking a little. "Remy been meanin' t'ask ya somethin'."

"What?" She looked intrigued.

"Where ya learn t'fight like dat?"

"A friend taught me."

"That old boyfriend a yours?"

"No, just a friend. Maybe you'll get t'meet 'im someday." She smiled at him. She was no longer shaking, actually she was quite calm. She leaned up against his shoulder as he drove on. Before long she was asleep.

* * *

Bell awoke with a pounding headache. She sat up to find the whole forest spinning around. Julien lay further away, still unconscious. Anger boiled inside her. _Remy_, she thought._ He did this. _After a while she felt she could rise to her feet without falling down.

"That bitch is gonna pay," she mumbled to herself. "Julien!" She shouted. "Get your worthless ass off the ground.

He was starting to stir. "Damn, wha' happened?"

"Remy kicked your ass, that's what happened," Bell shouted, standing over him. "Ah swear, ya can't do not'ing right. Well, Julien, ya fail me for de last time."

Julien sat up half way, stunned by her words. "What ya mean by that, Bell?"

"This,"she said. She pulled out a gun from her purse and pointed it at him. "Too bad ah didn't used this on that whore."

"Bell, no," Julien screamed with his hands in front of him, but before he could protest any further the gun went off.

"Sorry it had to be this way, brother," she said quietly. She walked off without a second thought. Her brother was dead, and she had killed him. She couldn't think about that now. She had other things on her mind.

She walked half way up the trail where she had parked her car. When she got there she found that it was gone. Again she thought, _Remy...damn him_. Then she noticed the charred motorcycle a few feet from where she had parked. He had truly left her stranded.

She was going to get him back for this. _Can't hide from me, Remy. Ya know ah always find ya. _With that she hiked up to the highway. "I guess ah'll have t'hitch. She put out her thumb and waited for the longest time. Three or four cars passed, but they refused to stop. Just when she was about to give up, someone did stop.

"Hey, Miss, need a ride," a young blond woman stuck her head out from the driver's side window.

"Sure," Bell said. And swung to the passenger's side and entered the car.

Once in the car they took off. "My name's Carol, by the way," the driver said.

"Bell," she said and held out a hand. "How far ya be goin'?"

"Oh, I'm on my way to Connecticut, to visit my parents. I haven't been home since Christmas, and I really miss them. What about you?"

"I'm not sure where I be headed. Someone stole my car. An when I find dat lowlife..."

"So you know who took it?"

"Yeah, my ex. He beat up my brother and his new girlfriend gave me this gash. Den dey stole my car."

"Did you report it?" Carol asked.

"No need. I'll get him. Make him regret de day he was born."

"Wish I could help you," Carol said, trying desperately to keep her eyes on the road.

"Maybe you can," Bell said. A plan was forming in her head. There was something different about this girl. She didn't know what it was, but she could sense it.

* * *

"Oh, god, Remy you're so good. Yes, yes, yes!" Rogue yelled in climax.

Suddenly Remy's body started to fade away into dust.

"Nooo!" she screamed.

"Rogue, wake up!" She heard a voice say. Rogue opened her eyes to see Remy hovering over her. "Ya had a nightmare,"

She noticed his hand was touching hers. "No!" she shouted and bolted out of the car and away from him. She walked several feet only to have Remy follow her. He put his hand on her shoulders. "No!" she screamed, prying herself away from him. "Ya can't touch me. It's too dangerous. Ah'm too dangerous." She fell to the ground sobbing.

"Chere, it be jus' a nightmare. It not be real." He touched her face. Nothing happened. She hadn't absorbed him. She powers were gone. The cure took care of that. Right?

"It was so real," she cried. "Ah's so afraid that..."

"Ain't no reason t'be afraid," he said. He held her tight never wanting to let her go. "Remy neva let not'ing happen to ya."

This time she let him hold her. She felt so safe in his arms. She wanted to stay there forever, but those fears were still there. What if her powers did come back? She put that thought to the back of her mind. All that mattered was right here and right now.

Once back in the car, Rogue asked, "Where should we go now?"

"Don' know, but if I be knowin' Bell and Julien. Dey catch up to us sooner or later."

"Ah prefer it to be never." Rogue cracked a smile while looking at the signs on the highway. "Hey, look, we're in Virginia now. Haven't been there since ah was a kid."

"Don't believe Remy eva been dere."

"Don't worry, sugah, a'll show ya the sights."

She leaned up against him seeing that devilish look in his eyes. It made her laugh. She was content once again.

* * *

"Hey, Carol," Bell said. "Where are we?"

"Just entering Virginia. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, I guess," Bell said, not really interested in the sights. "Got a strong feeling dey're here."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Jus' know is all. I kin track dat no account swamp rat t' de end a de earth in back. He know I always find 'im."

"Are you sure this is just about a car?"

Bell said nothing. She didn't want this girl knowing too much about her plans. Suddenly the car stopped. "Oh, no," Carol said.

"What happened?" Bell asked.

Carol got out to see what the problem was. "We got a flat tire. Must of hit a nail or something."

"Ohh, great," Bell grumbled.

"Don't worry. I've got a spare." Carol opened the trunk of her car and dragged out the spare tire. "Oh, no."

"What now?" Bell said.

"I don't have my jack."

"Den how we gonna change it."

"There's a way, but promise you won't freak out." Bell nodded. "You see I'm not exactly what you would call _normal_." Bell was confused. Carol decided just to show her. She lifted the car with ease.

Bell's mouth dropped open. "You're a mutant, aren't ya?"

"Yeah," she said, setting the car down. "I never told anyone before. Are you freaked?"

"No," she said. "My ex is one, a bad one. You could help me?"

"I'd be glad to, if he's as bad as you say."

"He is. He's a known t'ief where we come from, but can't nobody get 'im. He's dat good... but you could. Wit that power a yours it shouldn't be a problem."

"But how do we find him?"

"Leave dat t'me. He ain't too far ahead a us. Come on, let's change dis here tire."

Carol rolled the car into the trees where it would be out of sight of anybody driving by. Carol gave Bell instructions of what to do, since Bell had never changed a tire before. It took a good half hour, but they finally got the tire changed.

"There," Carol said. "That was easy."

"Speak for yourself. We better get goin'."

* * *

As Rogue and Remy entered their hotel room, she seemed more quiet than usual. He noticed this right off. "Ya alright, chere?" he asked.

"Yeah, ah'm just tired," she said. It wasn't a total lie. She was tired, but it was mostly from the anxiety of the situation.

"Ya stay here and rest. Remy go get ya some food. Ya be hungry when ya wake up.

"Alright, but don't be too long."

"Ya'll hardly know I be gone."

He kissed her on the forward as she lay down beneath the covers. Before he even left she was fast asleep. Remy walked out of the room and down the hall. He made his way to the lobby. This hotel didn't have much when it came to room service, so he asked the front desk where there were any good restaurants.

At that moment Bell and Carol walked in. Bell wasn't surprised to see him there. If he hadn't been so stupid as to park the car out in front of the hotel she might have missed him completely. Then she wondered. Did he want her to find him? It must be. He wanted her back. Well, there was only one obstacle. That bitch he'd been gallivanting around with. She would find her. She waited for Remy to leave. Then she approached the front desk.

"Excuse me, miss," she said in her sweetest voice. "That man who jus' left. Can ya tell me what room he be stayin' in?"

"No, ma'am, ah can't do that. It's against the rules. Besides, him an' his wife are newlyweds. We need their privacy if ya know what ah mean."

"Oh, I know. I be an old friend of de family. I didn't make it to de weddin'. Jus' wanna give dem congratulations is all."

"Well, ah guess that would be alright. Honeymoon suite, second floor, room 209, but remember," the clerk whispered. "This is our little secret."

Bell nodded, and flagged Carol who was sitting in the lobby. "Let's go," she said as Carol approached.

"What are we gonna do?" Carol whispered as they approached the elevator.

"Oh, nothing, jus' plannin' a little surprise." Bell laughed which made Carol a little uneasy, but she followed Bell anyway. The two women stepped out of the elevator upon reaching the second floor.

"Where are we going?" Carol asked.

"This way," Bell said. "Their room's down here."

Bell looked closely at all the room numbers. 207, 208, ah, there it was. 209. Bell stood back from the door. "Hey, Carol, can you get that door opened."

"Yes, but, I don't think..."

"Just do it," she commanded.

Carol took hold of the door reluctantly, but made short work of the lock. From inside Rogue was jostled awake by the noise outside. She shot up into a sitting position only to see Bell enter the room.

"Hello Rogue, nice t'see ya again."

* * *

**Next up: Nightmares and Realities (_What will happen when Rogue's worst nightmare comes true?_) Note: I don't know how long it will, but it should be at least 20 pages. I'm such a babbler. I just don't know when to shut up. Ha! Ha!**


	4. NIGHTMARES AND REALITIES PART ONE

**NIGHTMARES AND REALITIES PART ONE**

Rogue stayed frozen on the bed. _Oh, mah god, she gonna kill me_, she thought. _No, ah won't let it happen_. She rose out of the bed slowly. She never once did she take her eyes off of Bell.

"If it isn't Remy's little whore," Bell said. "I'm amazed you be walkin'."

"Stay away from me," Rogue said. "Or ah'll kick your ass like ah did last time."

"No' dis time, little Rogue. Remy get a big surprise when he get back."

Rogue was scared out of her mind, but tried not the let it show. She didn't want to give Bell the satisfaction. "Please, Bell, whatever ya thinkin', Stop."

"I won't stop, not 'til he pays."

"Why can't ya jus' leave us alone?"

"He didn't leave me alone. I do ya a favor, 'cause he jus' do de same t'you."

"Don't do this," Rogue pleaded. "Just because he left ya..."

"Ain't nobody leave me!" she shouted and lunged at Rogue, but she retaliated by pushing her away.

"Please, Bell, stop. Ya only hurt yourself."

"De only one be hurtin me is Remy, low-life cheatin' piece of gutter trash. He ain't tossin' me aside for de likes a'you" Bell grabbed hold of Rogue's throat. Rogue tried to scream, but she couldn't make a sound.

"Bell, what are you doing?" Carol said. "You're going to kill her."

Carol grabbed hold of Bell, but still she wouldn't let go.

Rogue felt herself slipping away. _No, _she thought, _it can't end this way_. Something inside Rogue told her to fight back. Barely able to breathe, Rogue found the hidden strength inside her. She grabbed hold of Bell getting the upper hand. She threw her across the room.

Rogue fell to the floor grasping for air. She felt so strange. Something was happening to her. Before she knew it Carol came towards her.

"Are you alright?" she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to go off like that." Rogue still couldn't talk, although she was no longer gasping for air. "Just breathe deep." Rogue nodded.

With each moment Rogue felt stronger. "Who...are...you?" she said.

"My name is Carol and..."

Rogue noticed the young woman was touching her skin. Something was happening. The nightmares she been having. They were becoming real. Terror struck her at that very moment. "Stop," she choked out. "Don't touch me, please."

"I...can't..."

"Let go of me!" Rogue cried. "No!"

Carol fell to the floor taking Rogue with her. Rogue was still screaming. Bell looked on in fear. "What are doin', ya freak?" Bell shouted. Carol lay on the floor unconscious, while Rogue huddled in the corner screaming. "What da hell? What ya do to her?"

Rogue could say nothing. She stayed quiet and after a while just mumbling to herself. Bell was horrified but still she came towards Rogue, part of her thought that the girl was faking, but if she wasn't then Bell would know that she was in real trouble.

"What's wrong with ya?' Bell shouted, shaking her.

"Stay away from me!" Rogue screamed, throwing Bell into the opposite wall. It was enough to knock her out cold. Rogue remained huddled in the fetal position. All the while a voice rang through her head. It was that woman, the one who tried to help her. It was Carol. "Oh, mah god," she whispered. "Ah absorbed her." _But how, mah powers, they were supposed to be gone. _

_See what you did to me! Are you happy now?_

"No, no, no!" She screamed out loud. It was the only way to drown out that woman's voice.

Rogue staggered to her feet. She saw the woman a few feet away, the one now residing in her head. Her whole body started to shake. Then she looked over to the other side of the room. There was Bell, unconscious. Rogue blamed herself. She had done this, for whatever reason this was her fault. She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Why couldn't you leave us alone?" she yelled at the unconscious Bell.

Then the voice inside her came. _Don't blame her. You know it was your fault. Everything is your fault. _She put her hands on either side of her head and screamed. "Leave me alone! Stop it! Get out! No!"

She sank to the floor wallowing in the emotional pain. Carol's voice seemed to be getting louder and louder._ Just look what you've done!_ She staggered to her feet. "No," she said. "This is not happening! No, no, no!" She was screaming now, but Carol's voice just wouldn't shut up.

She had to run. She wanted to run. She thought if she did the voice would stop. She didn't remember running out the hotel room or onto the street. She didn't remember the onlookers staring at her like she was some kind of freak. All she remembered was Carol's voice in her head screaming at her.

_You can't get away from me no matter how hard to try._

She wanted desperately to get away from it, but it was inside her. How could she run from it when it was with her all along? She couldn't think logically. Running was all she could do, but soon she wouldn't be able to do that anymore. It wasn't long before she was out of breath and her energy spent. She stumbled into the woods and fell to her knees, wishing for the quiet only death could bring. Soon exhaustion hit and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Remy walked into the hotel with a large paper bag. He had hit a fast food restaurant a few miles down the road. He knew Rogue would be hungry when she woke up from her nap. She hadn't been sleeping well since she had that nightmare a few days before. It worried him how tired she looked lately, and with Bell and Julien on the loose the anxiety was doubled.

He casually walked down the hallway leading to the elevators. He was whistling which was something he rarely did. Rogue had a strange effect on him. He couldn't quite describe it. Something about her made him want to be different than what he was. His whole life had been about self-gratification, and suddenly he found himself thinking of others. His life was no longer about what he could get out of it, but what he could give. It was strange to him. He never had those feelings before. He realized he never wanted those feelings to cease.

Finally the elevator stopped. He stepped out and walked the long hallway to their hotel room. Something inside him fluttered with anticipation. Just the thought of being with her excited him, she wanted it as much as he did. He just hoped nothing would stop them this time.

As he reached the door his heart dropped. He noticed the lock was broken off. Anxiety overwhelmed him. What if something happened to his Rogue? When he entered the room, his worst fears were confirmed. He looked around the room. There was a blond woman, one he had never seen before, lying on the floor unconscious, possibly dead. Then he looked to the side, almost directly behind the door. Bell. She had found him once again, but how? Did she have some secret mutant power he knew nothing about? It didn't matter. He entered the room, frantically searching for Rogue, but she was nowhere to be found.

He made his way over to the mysterious blond woman. He took her pulse. She was alive, but barely. Bell. This was her doing. He knew it. She began to stir. He stood over her as she opened her eyes.

"Remy, ya came," she said with a smile.

"Where is she, Bell?"

"Who?" She asked, sounding confused. She rose slowly to her feet and stumbled into his arms. "Ya don't need nobody but me. Remember? Ya once told me dat."

"Bell, dat was a long time ago. Now, where is she?"

"Who?" she asked, sashaying around like a drunk. "That little freak girlfriend a yours." She laughed a little. "She gone, Remy. Good thing, too. Look what she did to poor Carol." She pointed to Carol's body and laughed some more.

"Where she go, Bell?" he asked trying to pull away from her. "An' don't lie t'me."

"Ah don' know," she said, leaning up against him. "Ya should be glad, though. Now we all alone...well, 'cept for Carol. She dead?"

"Non," Remy said pushing Bell away from him. "She's in a bad way, t'ough. She be needin' help."

"What 'bout me, Remy," she said putting her hands all over him. "Look what that bitch did t'me. Slam me inta a wall. Ah don't know what she done t'poor Carol. Dat girl a genuine freak. But don't ya be worryin', ya still got me."

"Bell," he shouted, pushing her away. "Where's Rogue?"

"Ah said ah don't know'. She musta took off, after almost killin' me."

"Gotta find her," he said heading for the door.

"No," she said, blocking his way. "Ya ain't leaving me again, not for dat piece a trash. Dat girl's dangerous. Ya weren't here. Ya didn't see what she done."

"I don' care," he said pushing past her to reach the door. Bell tried to push him back towards her, but he was a man on a mission. He left the hotel room, running swiftly down the hallway. Bell followed him. She ran after him screaming his name. He just ignored her and kept going.

"Remy, wait," Bell screamed chasing after him. "Can't you see it's better dis way." She reached him finally right outside the entrance door. "Why ya be doin' dis t'me. I love ya. I kill Julien cause a'ya."

"Ya killed Julien? Why?"

"Cause he wanted t'kill ya, and fuck dat girlfriend a'yours. What's she got ah don'. I da one dat loves ya, not dat whore."

"Ya don' love nobody, Bell. If ya did, ya not do what ya did to Rogue."

"She ain't nothin'," she screamed, blocking his way.

"Shut up, Bell, an get outta my way. I'm gonna find her."

Bell started laughing. "That's so funny." She continued laughing. "Remy Labeau, in love? and with dat worthless creature. How pathetic." She continued to laugh and mock him. He didn't care about the things she said about him. Rogue was his only concern. "She not'in' but a slut!" she shouted.

Remy became angrier by the minute. He wanted to slap her, push her aside, but he had more class then that. He wouldn't hurt a woman, no matter how much he hated her. At that moment he loathed Bell. He pushed passed her and kept going, leaving Bell to wallow in her own hate. He had to find Rogue. She was in trouble, and it was his fault. He had gotten her mixed up in this whole crazy drama and vowed to get her out of it.

Bell went back inside the hotel to hear one of the maids screaming. "Someone call an ambulance. I think that girl might be dead." She knew the girl was talking about Carol.

* * *

Rogue took comfort in the solace of the trees. Things were peaceful there in the woods. There wasn't a living soul for miles around. It was safer if she stayed away from people. If there was no one around, she couldn't hurt anyone. But that voice still rang in her head, that woman's voice. She couldn't understand it? Her power had never lasted this long. Why was this woman still in her head, and why did she still have her powers?

Rogue sank to the ground. In her heart she knew what had happened, but she wouldn't let herself believe it.

"This can't be happenin'," she whimpered, clutching herself to the ground. _But it is_, the voice in her head said. _Admit it, Rogue, you wanted it to happen_. "Shut up!" she shouted out loud then took off running. That seemed like the only thing that would drown out the voice, but not completely. _Can't run from me. I'm inside you. _

She couldn't stand it anymore. She made a fist and punched it into a large tree. The tree fell over smashing down beneath her. She was trapped. She laid there for the longest time. All the time Carol's voice taunted her.

_Come on, little Rogue, you just going to lay there and die. It would be what you deserved after what you've done. _

"No! No! Ah didn't mean to, ah swear."

_Yes, you did. Don't lie to yourself. I can see all your dark little secrets._

"No, please, just go away. Ah didn't want this. Ah didn't. Ah swear." Tears ran down her face as she lay under the fallen tree waiting for death. That's all she wanted now. There was nothing left for her. She no longer wanted to be trapped in this cursed body. It seemed the only way out.

_Yes, that right,_ Carol's voice said once again in her head. _Die! That's what you deserve. You're evil. Evil! EVIL!_

No!" Rogue screamed and threw the fallen tree off of her. "Ah'm not evil! Ah'm not!"

She sprang to her feet and started running again. She had her gloves in her jacket pocket, but she hadn't worn them in weeks, not since the night she met Remy. She tried desperately to put them on but dropped one in the process. Her head was spinning so much that she couldn't concentrate, so she keep running, soon after dropping the other. Somehow she made it to the street. Carol's voice quieted some, and she was able to gather her thoughts.

* * *

Remy thought desperately about where Rogue might go. He knew she wasn't too far behind, because he could still feel her emotions. They were so intense. The pain of her emotions was stabbing through him like a knife, but he could endure it. He could feel her so completely, but he just didn't know where she was. She was running, he knew that much, running from herself.

He thought of where she would go. What she told him about her powers, and he figured that she would go someplace isolated, away from people. He drove the highway, still feeling those emotions. She was close. Then he came to a stretch of woods. It made sense to him that she might be there. He headed for them as fast as his legs would carry him.

When he entered that patch of sullen trees, the emotions ran even higher. He could barely move. She had been here. He could feel it. He staggered a few steps until another ray of hope had lit his way. He looked down. That's where he saw it. A cell phone. It was hers. He knew it.

"Rogue, you here, ain't ya, chere? No worry. Remy find ya."

He traveled on. His emotions remained strong. He knew he could find her. He had to. He walked through the woods at a steady pace. He almost tripped on some dead branches. He noticed up ahead where a tree had fallen. That was strange. There had been no thunder storms. He examined the base. It looked like it had been torn out, but what could have done it. Then he saw it, a single lace glove. He picked it up. He knew instinctively that it belonged to Rogue. She had worn them the night they met. He hadn't seen her wore them since, so he just assumed that she had left them in his apartment back in New Orleans. There it was, one half of the pair. He picked it up and took off again.

She was close, closer than she had been ten minutes before. He continued on. He couldn't stop now. Had she left this here for him to find? He wondered. He assumed she had. She wanted him to find her. His swift movement led him towards the end of the stretch of woods. There he found the glove's mate, but where was Rogue? Her emotions were no longer filling his mind. Almost in defeat he slowed down. His Rogue was gone. He had no idea where to look. He lifted the pair of lost gloves to his nostrils. He smelled him. They still boar her sweet sent. It gave him hope. He would find her. That was his silent promise.

* * *

Rogue was walking down a street. She didn't know which. She didn't really much care. She had long ago lost her gloves, so her hands were tucked away securely into her pockets. Carol's voice was no longer screaming in her head, although she was still aware of her presence. She thought for a moment that she could control it, that this situation was manageable. She thought again. She couldn't live like that. She wanted her gone. She wanted her powers gone. They had been nothing but a curse from the very beginning. How she wished she could go back to the day before, before Carol had innocently touched her. Why did they have to come back at that moment? Was it something about Carol that triggered it? She couldn't think about that now. She needed to find a way to reverse this before she went completely mad.

She passed several stores. She was so hungry, but she was too afraid to walk into any restaurant for a bite to eat. What if it happened again? What if she mistakenly touched someone else? Her mind was so fragile at this point. She wouldn't have been able to take it, so she kept on walking.

She passed an electronic store and that's when she saw it. There was a news report coming on the television in the window.

"_Yesterday, nineteen year old Carol Danvers was found conscious and near death at a local hotel. She was taken to nearby St. James Hospital where doctors are baffled by her strange condition. The parents of the girl were called immediately but have no comment at this time._

Rogue saw the picture of the girl come up on the screen. "That's her," she whispered. "Oh, mah god, that's her. What have ah done?" Tears came to her eyes. She knew she had to do something but didn't know what.

A whole day had passed and she wasn't even aware. She had to fix this.

Perhaps if she could see her face to face again, maybe the answer would come to her. Maybe there was some way to reverse this. She reached for her phone. She wanted to call Logan. She needed him now. She knew he would be the only one who wouldn't judge her, but there was a problem. She no longer had her phone. She really felt lost now. How could she have lost it? She would just have to see Carol alone. That terrified her. She never wanted to see that face again, but she had to. She told herself that it was the only way.

The hospital was only a few blocks away, but for Rogue it seemed like the longest journey. Her heart beat faster and faster the closer she got. By the time she walked through the hospital doors her legs were like jello. Her body was slow and unsteady, shaking just a little. Her face was pale and her hair a mess, but all that didn't matter. She felt like hell, but she managed to make it to the information desk.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked. At first Rogue didn't answer. She heard Carol's voice again.

_What's wrong, little Rogue, feeling guilty?_

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

Rogue snapped back to reality. "Yeah, ah'm looking for Carol Danvers," she said almost in a whisper. "She was admitted last night."

The woman hit a few keys on her computer. "Oh, yes," the woman said. "Third floor. Room 305."

Rogue thanked the woman and slowly walked to the nearby elevator and pushed the button. She felt as if she were stuck in some horrible nightmare. She was barely aware of her surroundings. All she knew was that she needed to see this woman once again. She thought if she could see her body the woman's voice would cease her taunting, but still she walked so slowing, wanting to see but then again not wanting to. Finally she reached the room. She stayed in the doorway for the longest time. Fear overcame her. She no longer heard Carl's voice. It was her own guilt that taunted her.

"Ah did this," she whispered to herself. A tear escaped her eye. Each step she took seemed like an eternity, but the fear grew more and more with each one. Finally she stood next to the woman's bed. She looked dead lying there. "Ah'm so sorry!"

She sank to the floor weeping silently. She was unaware that someone had just walked into the room.

"Rogue," a man's voice came. She heard nothing. He came closer seeing her on the floor, overcome by her own emotion. He leaned down to face her. "Dis not your fault."

It was Remy. She suddenly realized he was right next to her, close enough to touch. She stiffened and back away into a corner.

"Stay away," she cried. "Have t'stay away." She inched herself up the wall until she was in a standing position. He still came closer to her. "Please, Remy," she cried once more.

"Rogue, it'll be alright," he said grabbing hold of her arms.

"No!" she shouted. She didn't realize her strength and threw him to the opposite side of the room.

_You see, Rogue,_ she heard Carol's voice once more. _You hurt everybody, everybody who tries to help you._

She ran over to him. He wasn't unconscious, but he was hurt. "Remy, Ah'm sorry," she said, crying. "I didn't..."

"It's okay, Rogue. Remy not hurt. He just worried about you."

"Please, Remy. Ya gotta stay away from me." She rose to her feet and ran back into her corner. "Ah'm dangerous."

"No!" he said coming up behind her. He was touching her, and although it was through layers of clothing it still stung at her heart.

"Stop!" she cried. She broke loose of his grip and ran to the other side of the room. "Gotta stay away from me, Remy. It ain't safe. Ah'm not safe. They came back, an' ah can't stop it. Ah can't stop her. She won't shut up." She sunk to the floor holding her hands on each side of her head.

"Rogue, what ya mean?"

He stood over her but at a safe enough distance so she didn't freak out and run from him again.

"Mah powers," she cried. "They're come back. That girl, I didn't mean t'hurt her. I swear, ah didn't." He knelt down to face her. "She's inside me, an ah can't get 'er out."

She cried uncontrollably. This time he held her, and she didn't protest. She needed someone to hold her, even if she didn't know it. Even through all their layers of clothing she still felt his warmth. His arms felt so good around her. She didn't want him to let her go. Even though she knew the situation was impossible, for now she would just wanted to pretend that everything was normal.

Their impromptu reunion was cut short, because they were unaware that someone was watching them until Remy heard footsteps approaching.

"How can ya let that freak get that close t'ya?"

"Bell," he said softly. Rogue was snapped back to reality. Rogue looked up at the blond woman. This was where her nightmare had begun. For the first time she was truly terrified. "Rogue, it's alright."

"No," she cried. "She tried to kill me. Carol tried to stop her. Ah didn't know when she touched me that..." The voice in her head started up again. _There you go blaming others for your crimes. _"No!" she shouted. "Shut up!"

Suddenly a sound from Carol's monitors went off. Rogue looked over to see what was happening. Terror still enveloping her, she ran from the room. Remy chased after her. She made it down several hallways before Remy caught up with her.

"Rogue!" he shouted. She stopped but wouldn't turn to face him. "Please, don' have t'run no more."

"Just leave me alone. Don't ya see, I can't..."

She hung her head low. She wanted to cry, but she had no more tears. She had managed to silence Carol's voice, but it would be back. For now her mind was clear.

"Remy just wanna help ya."

She shook her head. "Ya can't. Nobody can." She thought for a moment. She turned around to face him, a look of concern written on his face. "How'd ya find me?"

"Ya dropped these," he said, handing her the gloves. She took them, careful not to touch his skin. She quickly put them back on.

"Where ya find 'em?"

"De woods. I figure ya go dare t'be alone. Dat girl, she a mutant, ain't she."

She nodded. She laughed a little. "Ah got 'er power, an' it won't go away." Her expression changed when she realized the levity of the situation. "Ah just want it t'go away." Fatigue overtook her. She started to sink to the floor. Remy caught her.

"Ya need a rest, chere. Don't worry, Remy take care a ya."

"Why would ya want to? After what ah did..."

"Ain't your fault." He looked deeply into her eyes. She turned away. She couldn't look at him. She was too ashamed.

Her back turned she said, "How'd ya know ah was here?"

"Just a hunch, saw de news report. Figured you be comin' here?"

Bell approached them. "Still chasin' after dat freak, Remy Labeau?" Bell looked straight at Rogue. Rogue stood up on her feet, the fear she once felt subsiding.

Remy gave Bell a fiery stare. "Don't come near her, Bell. You do dis. Dat girl in dare. She in a coma 'cause a you. Why couldn't ya leave her alone? You hate me so ya take in out on her."

"Remy," Rogue said. "Ah have t'get out of here." Rogue was holding her head again. _You want revenge, don't you, Rogue, _Carol voice shouted in her head._ Go ahead! She deserves it. She used us both._ "No!" Rogue shouted. "Ah don't want to." _Yes, you do. We do. If you don't I will._ "No!" she screamed again, sinking to the floor still holding her head.

"Rogue!" Remy shouted, kneeling down on the floor to help her. She didn't respond. "Come on, chere. Talk t' Remy."

Rogue did speak, but something told him that it wasn't her. "Hello, Bell," she said. This sent Bell into a state of confusion. _Who was this?_ Bell thought. 'Rogue' rose to her feet. "Don't you remember me?" She came closer to Bell, her motion slow but precise. "I just wanted to help you." Bell backed up, but 'Rogue' moved with a second speedier than Bell. She grabbed hold of her and threw her to the ground. Bell tried to defend herself, but 'Rogue' was too fast. She took her fist and pounded Bell to the floor. Blood spilled out from her mouth and the back of her head.

"Rogue, Stop," Remy shouted.

"I'm not Rogue," she said, taking hold of him and slamming him into the wall. 'Rogue' stopped for a moment, looking at her handy work. Her eyes dimmed and she sunk to the ground. She was so confused. She looked over at Bell. She screamed, and crawled over to her. "Oh, mah god," she shouted. She felt no pulse. Then she looked over at Remy. He lay on the floor. He started to move slowly. "Oh god, Remy," she said crawling over to him. "Wake up! Please, wake up!"

His eyes opened to see Rogue looking over him. "Chere?" He looked into her eyes. Was it her...his Rogue?

"Yeah," she said. "What happened? Bell...ah think she's dead."

"Come on, chere. We gotta get outta here."

"No, ah did this. Ah..."

"No, it wasn't you. It was da ot'er one. We gotta go...now."

Fatigue overtook her again, to the point was she could no longer stand. Remy scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the hospital. He still had Bell's car, but it was parked nearly two miles away, but Rogue was in no condition to walk so he carried her. It wasn't long before he reached the car. Rogue was nearly unconscious by the time they got there. He heard her mumbling something as he put her in the car.

"Logan... help me," she said softly.

He entered the driver's side still contemplating her words. Logan? He wondered who that could be. He looked at her cellphone. He checked her contacts. There he found the name. Who was Logan? He thought maybe it was that friend she once talked about, although she never said his name. He drove off down the highway. He wanted to put as much distance as he could between them and this terrible nightmare. But something told him that this was just the beginning.

* * *

**Next up: Nightmares and Realities part two**


	5. NIGHTMARES AND REALITIES PART TWO

NIGHTMARES AND REALITIES PART TWO

First, I would like to say sorry for this post taking so long. I had the worst case of writer's block. It lasted a good month. Now I'm back for the next installment of this story. I wrote this part five different ways. This one turned out the best. And as I promised Logan makes an entrance. Hope everyone enjoys this next part.

This has been one wild ride, and it's not over yet. One last part to go, but until then...enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Remy drove like a mad man. He wanted to get Rogue to someplace safe. Where they were there was just too many people around, and Rogue was in no condition to deal with spectators. She was still mumbling incoherently, only muttering a few names of people she must have known. He didn't know what to do for her at this point. He couldn't take her to a hospital. He knew all too well how the world treated mutants. He looked down at her cellphone and saw that she was calling out for someone called Logan.

There was a rest stop ahead, so he pulled over taking another long look at her phone. He punched up her contacts. There was only one number listed as X I. He wondered what that meant. He dialed it. He looked hopeful when it started ringing. Soon there was an answer.

"Hey, Rogue, is that you?" a girl answered. "It's Jubilee."

"Non. I be lookin' for Logan," Remy said in a trembling voice.

"Who is this, and why do you have Rogue's phone?" she asked.

"Name's Remy, and she be in real trouble. Gotta talk t' Logan."

Rogue stirred a little. She opened her eyes to see Remy on her phone. "Remy, what yah doin'?" She snatched the phone out of his hand and threw it.

"Rogue, why you do dat?"

"Who were yah callin'?" she asked, getting out of the car. She ran down the highway, until she reached the place where she had thrown her phone. She tested it. It still worked. She shoved it in her jacket pocket and turned around to see Remy behind her. She backed away from him.

"Rogue, what wrong?" Remy asked.

She felt Carol still in her head, yelling at her, mocking her.

_Poor little Roguey. Who will be your next victim? Him?_

"Stop it!" She shouted. "Leave me alone." She fell the ground and wept. Remy knelt down beside her and put his hands on her shoulders. She jerked away from him. "Don't touch me!" she screamed.

He backed off a little, feeling how much pain she was in. "It be okay, Chere."

"No," she cried. "No, it won't. Don't yah see how dangerous ah am?"

"Non. Yah jus' confused cuz yah powers came back. An' dat girl be runnin' 'round in yah head. T'ings gonna be okay. Remy's gonna help yah."

She looked into his eyes, wanting to believe him. In a way she already did. He held out his hand to her. This time he waited for her to take it. She did, although reluctantly. He helped her to her feet and back to the car. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep almost instantly.

The cell phone that had been stuffed into her jacket pocket fell out onto the floor and started to ring. Remy picked it up and looked at the caller ID. The call came up restricted. He answered it anyway. He didn't want the ringing to wake her.

"Hello," he said, while exiting the car.

"Who is this?" said the man on the other end.

"Remy Labeau. Who be wantin' t' know?"

"This is Logan. Now what did ya do with Rogue?"

"So, you be Logan. I ain't done not'ing to her, but she be in a bad way. She needin' help. She callin' your name in her sleep."

"If you hurt her..." Remy could hear the man growling on the other end.

"Remy don' wanna hurt...just wanna help her. Dat's all."

"Then why yah call the school and hang up."

"Rogue do dat, not Remy. Her powers done come back, since den..."

"What?" Logan demanded, cutting Reny off.

"She got some ot'er girl in her head," Remy said. "Was an accident. She don' mean t'do it. Jus' happened."

"Then let me talk to her," he said in a calmer voice.

"Non. She asleep, an' I ain't gonna wake her. She been havin' a rough few days."

"Where are yah?"

"We be somewhere in Connecticut," Remy said, checking the signs on the highway.

"You stay where you are. I'm comin' after her. Just tell me exactly where."

"Someplace called Middletown. You know where dat is?"

"Don't worry, I'll find it. Just hang tight, but if I find out that you did something…?"

"I know, I know," Remy said, rolling his eyes. "Ya gonna bash my brains in, right."

"Yeah, something like that," he said. Then the line went dead.

Remy peaked into the car to check on Rogue. "Still sleepin'," he said. "Dat good, chere. Ya need ya rest."

He drove off the highway, looking for a hotel where they could stay. Rogue needed rest and a nice soft bed. That would be better then an uncomfortable seat in a car. He drove about two miles when he spotted a cheap motel. He left her in the car while he went in and check them in. The place was nearly deserted. Rogue was still out cold when he came back out to check on her. He picked her up and carried her into the room. He laid her gently on the bed, while he went out to get their things out of the car.

In all this time he was so worried about Rogue, he didn't realize how exhausted he was. There was only one bed, so he thought he would be a gentleman and sleep on the floor. He fell into sleep rather quickly.

In a few hours time Rogue awoke not knowing where she was. She rose out of bed, still a little unsteady on her feet. She made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. She looked into the mirror of the medicine cabinet, and to her horror she didn't recognize the face looking back at her in the mirror.

"Oh my god," she said. "This is not my body." The girl staring back at her in the mirror had green eyes and brown hair with a white streak coming down on either side. Her skin was tanned and flawless. She touched her hands to the mirror. "Who are you?" she asked, obviously not having her southern drool. Wasn't she born in Mississippi? "No, oh god, I wasn't dreaming. I'm not her. I'm Carol." She told herself that, but the name Rogue kept popping up in her thoughts.

It was real alright, but she still was clinging to the idea of this whole thing being a nightmare. "My name is Carol," she told herself while looking in the mirror, but the name Rogue was repeated over and over in her mind. "I have to get out of here."

She flew out of the bathroom and into the motel room. She saw a young man sleeping on the floor. He must have brought her here, not her exactly but the girl known as Rogue. The name of the girl her mind told her that she was.

"I'm not her," she kept telling herself.

She quietly left the motel room, trying to figure out where she was. She made it to the highway and realized she was in Middletown. She realized she wasn't too far from her parents home, and she so desperately wanted to go home. Would they recognize her? She didn't even know herself, but she had to at least try.

xxxxxxxxxx

Remy woke up a few hours later, more exhausted than he was before. He looked up at the bed to see Rogue was gone. He checked the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. Then there was a banging at the door.

"Open up," he heard a man shouting from outside the door. "I know you're in there, Rogue. I can smell ya."

Remy staggered to the door. He opened it to see an angry looking man wearing an old tattered pair of jeans, a red flannel shirt and heavy gray boots. Almost immediately the man grabbed him and threw him up against the wall.

"Where is she?" he shouted, holding him with one hand and unsheathing three metal claws with the other.

Remy was terrified, but he didn't show it. There was a playing card in his hand just waiting to be charged, though the burly hot-tempered man didn't know it. "Never know if ya kill me." With that the man let him loose. "Ya must to be Logan. Rogue talk about you. So, tell Remy, how ya find us so fast?"

"I got my ways. Now, one last time. Where is she?" he demanded, unsheathing his other set of claws.

"Don' know, Mon ami," he said. "Remy wake up, and she gone. Dat mean she mus' be da ot'er one."

"What other one?" Logan shouted, attempting to attack Remy again, but he quickly charged the playing card and threw it at him. A small explosion took place in the motel room. The blast grazed Logan arm, but the wound quickly healed.

"Ya done," Remy said, "or would ya like a ot'er?" Logan came at him again, and Remy quickly charged another card and hit Logan in the chest. Logan cried out, but again quickly recovered. He prepared to come at him again, but Remy was growing tired of this game. "We could be going dis all day, Logan, but it won' help us find Rogue."

Logan unsheathed his craws and grabbed hold of Remy. "Where would she go?"

Remy shoved Logan off of him. "Like I said, don' know. She gotta be dat ot'er girl. If dat true, she be in Middletown somewhere. Dat what de news say her parents are from."

"Well, let's go, Gumbo," Logan said, grabbing Remy by the collar and heading out the door.

"De name's Remy," he said, shaking Logan off of him. He then led the way to the car.

"Yea, whatever."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rogue" approached an old Victorian style home. It was her home. She knew it, but a voice inside her mind told her that it wasn't. Her head was spinning, but still she approached. She made it to the porch, but she had no key to get in. She remembered something, her mother's old flowerpot. She had always left the spare key deep down inside it. She looked to check, and there it still was, like it had always been. She picked up the key and unlocked the door. She entered the house, and realized how familiar everything was. That proved it. She had to be Carol.

She found the staircase and walked up the steps to her room, Carol's room. She walked in. She saw her white-canopied bed. She remembered the day she went shopping with her mother and picked it out. She saw her ivory dresser with her jewelry box sitting atop it, and the oval shaped mirror that hung above. She saw the pictures of her family and friends in picture frames cluttering her dresser and hanging up on her walls.

She looked to her bookshelves, remembering where she had purchased each and every book. That had to prove it, who else would have those memories but her. She was Carol, that's what she kept telling herself. She sat on her bed, still looking at herself in the oval mirror. She may have had a different face, but she was still Carol. She had to be.

She laid on her bed, exhaustion overtaking her, she quickly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Remy drove, but at a leisurely pace. "So, you're Logan," he said. "Never picture someone like you t' be a friend a Rogue's, but I guess it make sense after what she told me 'bout ya."

"And what was that, Gumbo?"

"Not much, jus' dat ya taught 'er how t' fight. Can dat girl fight."

"How would you know?" Logan said, there was a hint of a threat in his voice. Remy just smiled at him, refusing to answer. Logan could guess what he was thinking. This joker had a dirty mind. He could tell, but if he had done anything to Rogue he couldn't tell. He didn't think so. "So, how do you know Rogue?"

"Met 'er in 'Nawlins. Prettiest fille Remy ever meet. Jus' sorry dis whole t'ing happen. If she not be wit Remy, Belle never woulda got to 'er."

"Ya sayin 'this is your fault?"

"Non, it Belle's fault. She wait till Remy leave, den she ambush Rogue, use dat girl Carol t'do it. Rogue been havin' bad dreams for days 'bout her powers comin' back. Never t'ink dey would."

"Oh god,"Logan said, looking out the window. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was. His thoughts pushed towards Rogue, the girl he vowed to always protect. He realized he sucked at that job. He always seemed to be letting her down. Even now, instead of helping Rogue he was stuck with this Cajun, who may have been responsible for Rogue's current state. "So this girl Carol. Where does she live? If Rogue thinks she's her than she may be goin' home."

"Carol's home? Don't know, Mon ami, but Remy know her last name's Danvers. Hopefully she be listed in da phone book." Remy turned the corner to a small diner.

"Why are we stoppin', Gumbo?"

"Simple, hungry, and for de last time da name's Remy."

Remy came through doors and walked up to the front counter and placed his order. When Logan walked in he noticed a kid staring at him. The boy's mother shook her head disapprovingly when Logan whipped out a cigar and lit the end and began to smoke it. He realized he was standing out like a sore thumb, but he did see the phone booth in the corner near the bathrooms.

He walked over and saw an old phone book and fumbled through the pages until he found the D's. Oh, there it was, and the strange thing was is there one only one listing for Danvers. 601 Chestapeak Lane. There was a phone number. Logan quickly dialed it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rogue" was still sleeping when she heard the phone ring. She picked up the old princess-style phone and answered in a shaky voice. "Hello?"

"Rogue, darlin', is that you?"

"Who are you? How do you know about Rogue?"

"It's Logan," he said in a soft voice. It was strange, because it was Rogue's voice, but without her southern accent. "Are ya alright?"

"I don't know what you talking about," she said through cracked speech." My name is Carol," she added, her voice becoming more panicked. "My name is Carol." She dropped the phone receiver. She sat on the bed rocking back and forth, repeating over and over again that she was Carol and not Rogue.

Logan tore the page that held the Danvers' address out of the book and stuffed in his pocket. He could still hear Rogue's chanting through the phone, even though it was faint. A look of fright came to Logan face as Remy came up to him carrying a takeout bag. Logan grabbed him. "Come on, Gumbo. I found her, but we gotta to get there fast."

"For the last time..."

"I know, I know, but we got more important things to do."

This time Logan insisted on driving. "Ya sure ya know where t'go, Mon ami?" Remy said taking a bite of his sandwich. The two whipped around the corner and out of site. Logan never did answer the question.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rogue" was in a state of panic. Nothing made sense anymore. Who was that guy on the phone. She recognized his voice. Logan? She knew that name somehow, but she couldn't remember from where. The last thing she did remember clearing was picking up that hitchhiker. She was on her way home. Here. Her parents home, the place she grew up, but she couldn't remember how she got here, only that her _was_ here. Then she remember the hitchhiker, a pretty blond woman with a Cajun accent. What happened to her?

A flash of memory came into her head. "Oh, my god, I...I killed her." She closed her eyes tight, hoping that when she opened them her own reflection would be looking back at her. She got up off the bed. And felt around until she reached the dresser. She opened them and that face, the face that wasn't hers looked back at her, mocking her.

She screamed out in horror. "Noooo!" She picked up her jewelry box and threw it at the mirror, shattering it to pieces. She fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. "Who are you?"

A memory came to her. A hotel room, there she remembered a girl, the one this face belonged to. A girl called Rogue. That Cajun woman attacked her. Carol was only trying to help her, but something happened when their skin touched. She couldn't remember what.

"Oh, God, I'm her," she cried, "and she's me."

Suddenly she heard voices. She got up and ran towards the door. She quietly opened it and walked into the hallway. She heard a woman speak first. "I don't believe what those doctors say. Our baby isn't gone."

"Don't do this to yourself, honey," a man's voice came. "We have to face facts. She's not going to get any better."

She knew those voices. "It's mom and dad," she whispered, walking slowly to the staircase. "They're home. They'll know what to do."

She raced down the staircase and caught up with them in the living room. She was standing in the doorway when the middle-aged couple looked up. Mrs. Danvers gasped at the sight of her.

"Rogue" ran to her and put her arms around her. "Mom," she cried. "I missed you so much."

Mrs. Danvers pushed her away. "Who are you, and what are you doing in our home?"

"Mom?" she said, shocked. "It's me. Carol. I know I don't look like me, but it is me. There was a accident and..."

"Shut up," Mrs. Danvers screamed. "My daughter is lying in a hospital bed, because..." Mrs. Danvers slumped down on the couch sobbing.

"Young woman," Mr. Danvers demanded. "Leave our home this instant and I won't call the authorities."

"But Daddy it is me, it really is. There was a accident and this girl, she touched me and, and... Please, you have to believe me! I'm Carol! Don't you remember, when I was four years old you taught me how to ride a bike. I fell off twice and skinned both of my knees. Remember? And Mom, remember when I six and had the chicken pox. You stayed up at night reading to me. Remember. Please, tell me you remember." She was sobbing now, while Mr. And Mrs. Danvers were frozen where they stood.

"How do you...?" Mrs. Danvers whispered, not able to finish the sentence.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. "Rogue," she heard a man call out to her. The door was ajar and two men entered the house. The man called Logan could sniff her out anywhere. He stood in the living room. "Hey, darlin', everything's alright now."

"Who are you?" Mister Danvers asked, picking up the phone. "I'm calling the police."

"Look, we don't mean to break in like this. We just came for Rogue."

"Rogue" shook her head. "No, I'm not her." She tried to run out of the room, but Logan caught her. "Let go of me."

He had both hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. He wore his heavy leather gloves after learning from Remy that her powers had come back. "Rogue, look at me. You're not Carol. You're Rogue. Don't ya remember. It's Logan."

"Rogue" was shaking, as tears rolled down her face. "Logan, help me." She collapsed in his arms and fell unconscious. He scooped her up in his arms. To the Danvers he said, "Sorry, about the trouble. We're leavin', so there no need to call anybody."

"Why does she claim to be Carol?" Mrs. Danvers said, walking over to the two men.

"It's complicated," Remy said. "How she doin', Logan?"

"Don't know," Logan said, looking down at the unconscious Rogue.

"I almost believed her," Mrs. Danvers said with tears in her eyes. Her husband came over to her and put an arm around her. He still had the phone in his hand.

"Sorry, 'bout dis," Remy said, Looking at Rogue tenderly and stroking her loose hair. "We going now."

They made it to the car in a matter of minutes and laid Rogue in the back seat. Remy sat with her, talking softly to her. Logan entered the driver's side and took off as fast as he could. He wasn't for sure if that Mr. Danvers really did call the cops and he didn't want to be around to find out.

Remy looked down at the unconscious Rogue. How helpless she looked. She had come back. Logan had done it, somehow, but he wasn't for sure what would happen when she woke up. Would she become Carol again or would she be Rogue, the girl he loved?

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note:** Hey, everybody. The next post would take quite as long. I'm already working on it. There is one more part to go. What will be Rogue's fate.

I'm also introducing a new character, one of my own. Will she be able to help Rogue, and what will happen when Bobby confronts Remy?

**Next up:** The Choice


	6. THE CHOICE

The Choice

I'm rating this last chapter **M**. You will all understand why when you read the last scene, and don't cheat and skip to the end.

This story has been one crazy journey. When I first started I wasn't sure where I was going to go with it. Never have I started a story without an outline, but this is one of those cases, so I was pretty much stunned by the things I came up with.

Well, here's the last part, and I hope you all out there in the fan fiction universe enjoy. Thanks so much for hanging in there, and keep those reviews coming. I will definitely answer each and every one of your signed reviews, well, enough blabbing and on with the story.

Disclosure: I don't own X-Men or any of these characters, only Adrienne Foster belongs to me. I wrote this for fun, so hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Remy Labeau paced the floor of the Med Bay at the Xaiver's School for the Gifted. The only reason he came to Westchester was for Rogue. She was the girl he loved, and she was in dire straights. It had been only a few hours, but Rogue had not awakened yet, and it was starting to make Remy nervous.

"Rogue, why you do dis t'Remy? Just wake up, dat's all I want. Can' ya do dat for Remy?" She didn't stir, and that made him more nervous than anything else did. "What ya be doin' up dere, aye?"

He held her hand, even through his gloves he could tell they were cold. He was so fixated on Rogue he didn't notice that Logan had walked in with a young woman. He only knew this when he heard the woman speak.

"Monsieur Labeau," said the young woman, holding out her hand. Remy looked up at the woman, who looked about the same age as Rogue. That's where the similarity ended. She had light auburn hair in a mass of curls that was tied back in a ponytail. She wore glasses and a white lab coat. "My name's Adrienne Foster."

"You here t'help Rogue?" he asked, turning his attention back to the woman he loved.

"I hope so," she said. "What Logan tells me is that Rogue has a foreign mind trapped inside her."

"Yeah, an' dat girl be tryin' t'take over. Logan brought her back."

Remy looked over at Logan who had stayed silent until now. "Adrienne knows what she's doin'."

"Logan, you give me too much credit." Adrienne put her hands on either side of Rogue head. She was careful not to touch her skin. Adrienne closed her eyes, concentrating hard. After about a minute of this Adrienne stopped. It was obvious that she was a little weak. Logan helped her into a chair.

"Ya alright, darling?"

"Yes," she said. "I just wasn't prepared for that."

"So, what's goin' on wit Rogue?" Remy asked.

"Simple," Adrienne said, after she regained her strength. "When her powers returned, they did so at an accelerated rate, and with Carol's unique DNA it made the transfer permanent."

"Can ya undo it?" Remy asked.

"No," Adrienne said, "not where the powers are concerned, but it is possible to return Carol to her own body, but…"

"But what?" Logan asked.

"One, it will take time, and two, it's no guarantee Carol will wake up, and even if she does her mind might be permanently damaged. So could Rogue's."

Adrienne remained seated since she was still weak. "How you know dis?"

"Because I'm an empath."

Another woman came into the Med Bay at that moment, a woman with long white hair and dark skin. "The highest level empath I have ever encountered," she said and smiled at Adrienne.

Adrienne finally felt strong enough to stand. "Storm, it's so good to see you again."

"So how's our patient?" Storm asked.

"Still unconscious, but I think I can help her. It's a good thing I contacted Logan a few weeks ago." She looked over to the burly man, who had nothing to say. "So when he asked me to come here and help Rogue, I couldn't say no."

"So how we gonna help Rogue?" Remy asked.

"With your help, we can help Rogue control Carol until we can find a way to return her to her body."

"How am I gonna do dat?" Remy asked.

"You're an empath too, Monsier Labeau, low level, but combined with my powers, strong enough. That's if you're willing to risk yourself."

"I do anyt'ing for Rogue."

"Alright. It involves going inside her mind. She's too weak to fight Carol alone, but with you I think she can. With my power I can get you in, then the rest in up to you."

"I'll do it," Remy said, not even having to think about it. "Just tell me when."

"Tomorrow morning," Adrienne said. Remy was about to protest when Adrienne interrupted him. "Hey, this is a difficult process, and you're going to need all the rest you can get."

"Mister Lebeau," Storm said. "I will show you to your room."

"I don't want to leave Rogue," Remy said.

"I think you should take Adrienne's advice," Storm said.

"Don't worry," Logan said. "I'll stay with her."

Storm escorted Remy out of the Med Bay, although he didn't really want to leave. She walked him up to the second floor and led him into one of the empty rooms. "Mister Labeau," Storm said, "I took the liberty of having your things brought up."

"My t'ings?" he questioned.

"There was two duffel bags. Logan brought them in." Storm smiled at him. "Get some rest."

He nodded to her after she took off down the hall. Remy walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. His thoughts returned to Rogue. The funny way they had met, and how she trusted him so completely, and even after Bell and her brother was chasing after them. She never once lost her cool. He remembered the night they went dancing, and how beautiful she looked. He vowed he would get her through this even if was the last thing he did. He sat there, knowing he should really rest, but he couldn't. How could he, with her down in the Med Bay suffering.

The door to his room was opened which at first he didn't notice until a young man showed up in his doorway. "So, you're the one?" Remy looked up, confused by the young man's statement. He young walked into the room. "What did you do to her?" he asked

Still, Remy was still confused. "Ya gotta problem wit Remy?"

"Yea, I got a problem with a low-life piece of scum like you. So what did you do to Rogue? "

"What's it to ya?" Remy said, getting up off the bed.

"I'm Bobby," he announced. "Did she tell you about me?"

Remy's eyes flared. "You're Bobby," Remy said, laughing. "Yea, Rogue told me 'bout ya. Told me ya cheated on her. Dat's why she left here in da first place."

"That's between me a Rogue, so why don't you get out of here before you hurt her anymore."

"I ain't da one dat hurt Rogue. Dat be your doin'. Remy ain't gonna stand for it."

Bobby shot up his arm and out came a stream of ice. Remy easily dodged it. "Oh, little iceboy wanna play? Remy like t' play, too."

He reached into his pocket for a playing card. It was the Queen of Hearts. That reminded him of Rogue. He quickly charged the card and threw it, but Bobby's entire body transformed into ice. The blast hit the side of the doorway, crumbling the wood and plaster around the doorframe. He quickly reached for a few more cards and continued his attack. One card hit Bobby in the leg and made him tumble to the ground. He returned to his normal human form and whaled in pain from the blast.

Remy had taken it easy on him. He didn't want to permanently damage him, just teach him a lesson. Remy approached him and picked him up by his shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall on the undamaged side of the doorway.

With his hands free, Bobby put them around Remy's throat. His hands generated a cold frost that threw Remy off guard; Bobby broke free and kicked Remy in the groin. The impact sent him to the floor, but he still had a crumpled up playing card in his hand. He quickly charged it and tossed it towards Bobby. He barely dodged it before Remy came at him again. Bobby blocked his attack with some effort, finding Remy at a weak point.

"Does Rogue know how violent you really are? Remy, is it?" Bobby asked sarcastically, trying to regain his footing.

"It's Gambit to you," he said and lunged at him. He slammed him onto the floor and punched him squarely in the face.

Before long there were a crowd of spectators. Some of the younger students were watching the fight in anticipation, some chanting Bobby name and others encouraging Remy to kick his ass.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" Storm demanded. She had come back upstairs to bring Remy some blankets for the night. Logan came trailing behind.

He pushed his way through the crowd of kids in the efforts of breaking up the fight. He stepped in-between the two young men and unsheathed his craws. "Break it up," Logan growled.

Storm made her way into the room, observing the damage, not only to the room, but the damage the two men inflicted on each other. "What's going on in here?"

Remy wanted to go after Bobby in the worst way if it wasn't for Logan. He knew he could have held his own with Logan, but he greatly respected the man for what he did for Rogue. Bobby was another story. Given the chance he would have torn him apart.

"Ya both just cool down."

Storm approached Bobby. "Come with me. You need to get patched up."

"Not until I take care of this scum," Bobby shouted.

Remy's temper flared. "Bring it on, Icepick."

"Shut up, Gumbo," Logan demanded. "Get him out of here, Storm," Logan said, not taking his eyes off Remy.

Bobby protested at first until he saw the snarl in Logan's voice. He then cooperated and left with Storm. Most of the kids were still gathered around. Logan looked on at the crowd. "Show's over," he said, giving them all an intense look that most recognized as the 'don't mess with me' expression.

The kids dispersed within minutes, leaving Logan alone with Remy.

Logan looked intensely at Remy and said, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Not Remy's fault," he said, favoring his sore arm. "Iceboy attack Remy first."

"All I saw was you punchin' him in face," Logan accused.

"After he tried t' turn Remy into a ice sculpture. He t'ink Remy hurt Rogue. He be da one dat hurt her." There was a look of hurt and exhaustion on his face, but there was also an intensity that told Logan that this young man only wanted to protect Rogue.

"Hey," Logan started in a low voice. "I know that Iceman can be…"

"An ass," Remy finished.

"Yea," Logan said. "Hey, you know there's going to be hell to pay with Storm." Logan pointed at the door.

For the first time Remy saw just how much damage was done. He walked over to the door and a laugh came to him. "No worry, Mon ami, Remy fix it."

At that moment Storm walked into the demolished doorway. Logan saw the look on Storm's face. He knew just how livid she really was. "Mister Labeau," she said, a stern look coming to her face. "I just heard Mister Drake's version of events, now I would like to know yours."

Remy said nothing. He didn't feel he needed to explain himself.

"Better answer her, Gumbo," Logan said.

"Remy got not'in' t' say."

"Alright, but it's obvious you can't stay here tonight. There's another empty room down the wall. Try not to destroy that one, too." She started to walk away when she turned back and added, "And another thing, Mister Labeau, if Rogue didn't need you so badly I would throw you out of here right now." With that Storm walked swiftly down the hallway. He could hear the clack of her shoes. Each step sounding like a shot from a gun.

Remy grabbed the two duffel bags and took off down the hall unaware that Logan was following him. He didn't realize it until he reached the empty room.

"What was that about?" Logan asked standing in the doorway.

"Remy tol' why he beat up dat asshole."

"No," Logan said, growing impatient. "With Storm."

"Remy don't need t' explain himself."

"Maybe not to her, but ya do t'me." Remy stopped cold. "You and Rogue."

"I t'ought you be stayin' wit Rogue."

"Adrienne's with her, now don't change the subject," he said, pointing a finger at him. "You and Rogue. What's the deal?"

"Dat nobody's business," Remy snapped.

"So there's somethin' there, ain't it?" The look on Remy's face told Logan that he didn't deny it, but he wouldn't confirm it either. "That girl's important to me, and if you can save her…"

"Remy do anyt'in' for Rogue. Dat all ya need t'know."

"That's what I thought."

Logan left Remy's room closing the door behind him. Remy was left alone with his thoughts. All he could think of was Rogue lying unconscious in that bed in the Med Bay. He looked at the duffel bag, her bag. He opened it and found her black lace gloves, lying on top of the pile. He picked them up and noticed her scent still lingering in the fabric. He wondered if it was his imagination.

The exhaustion was hitting him hard. It just wasn't his fight with Bobby. A fight he could handle, but the thought of losing Rogue was more then he could bear. He knew he needed sleep. If he were to help Rogue he would need all the rest he could get.

xxxxxxxxxx

Remy's sleep was restless as he figured it would be. He rose before dawn and made his way to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Then he headed straight for the Med Bay. Rogue was still unconscious and to him looked weaker than she had the day before. His anxieties rose at the sight of her pale skin and cold sweaty palms. She was unmoving. If it wasn't for the monitors he would swear she was dead.

He didn't want to take his eyes off her. He thought that if he did she would disappear out of his life forever. Until he met her he was just coasting through life, taking all he could get. She had changed him somehow, made see there was more to life then just existing, but here she was, lying there in that hospital bed, so pale and weak. He just couldn't stand it. He would save her; he had to. Life without her now was too unbearable to conceive.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting at her bedside. He never tired of her beautiful face. Suddenly he heard footsteps outside the door. He looked up to see Adrienne, the young woman he met the day before, and a blue furred mutant he had never seen before. Was he some sort of doctor? He must have been by the way he was dressed. He wore a white lab coat and stethoscope hung around his neck.

"Monsieur Labeau," Adrienne said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ain't gonna been restin' good 'til Rogue's outta danger."

"That's understandable," the blue-furred mutant said.

"Monsieur Labeau, May I introduce Doctor Hank McCoy."

Hank reached out his hand. Remy graciously took it. "So when we getting' started?" Remy asked.

"First," Hank began, "we will need to check Rogue's vitals and hook you up to a monitor."

"Dat not necessary. Remy's ain't sick. Rogue da one who in trouble."

"While you're unconscious, I will need to monitor you."

Hank instructed Remy to lie in the bed next to Rogue, Remy never once taking his eyes off of her. Twenty minutes later as the monitors made their continuous beeps, it almost drove Remy crazy, but he would endure it. For Rogue he would do anything.

"Are we ready?" Adrienne turned to Hank and asked.

"Everything's set," Hank said. "The question is, are you?"

"Yes," she said with no doubt in her mind. "Remy?" she said using his first name. He nodded.

Adrienne put her hands on either side of Rogue's head. "Close your eyes and concentrate. Focus all your energies on Rogue's emotions."

Remy did as Adrienne instructed. Almost instantly he could feel a pull, one he couldn't control. He felt himself floating. He tried calling out Rogue's name, but nothing came out. He felt as if he was trapped in a black void, until he heard something. He gravitated towards the noise. It was a girl voice.

He found himself in a bedroom with a teenage girl screaming and boy lying unconscious on the floor. It was Rogue, but a much younger version of her. This was merely a memory. He could see the memory, but he couldn't be part of it. For the first time he realized he truly was in Rogue's mind. It had worked. Adrienne had done it. Only someone like her could have known about his empathic power, even as weak as it was.

His mind was now focussed. Rogue, the real Rogue was trapped here somewhere, and he was determined to find her. He screamed out her name, but he couldn't hear anything. Until…

"Who are you?"

He turned to see a little girl of five, with long brown hair and green eyes, the same green eyes as Rogue's.

"Hey dare," he said, squatting down to her level. "My name's Remy."

"Are you looking for Rogue?" she said, clutching a teddy bear in her arms. She wore a simple green dress and white dress shoes. Was she just another memory? She couldn't be, because he could speak with her and touch her. "Follow me," she said, taking his hand. "This way."

He followed the little girl. This place seemed like a maze where nothing was real. There were closed doors they passed where he could hear bits of conversations and he wondered if it were memories that lied behind each one of those doors.

They walked along the maze, Remy wondering how long they had been walking. He was not one bit tired, just frustrated. All he wanted was to find Rogue, his Rogue. Finally they reached the end of a long hallway and approached the only open door. It was so dark inside, but he sensed something was in there.

"Save her," the little girl said, looking up at him. There was a sadness in her eyes. He looked over to the door and back down to where the little girl was standing. A moment before she was next to him, and the next she disappeared into the darkness.

He walked into the dark room, where he heard the sound of weeping. He looking around for some sense of where the sounds were coming from. Suddenly a dim flash of light temporarily illuminated the place. There he saw her. He ran to her.

"Rogue, is dat you, chere?"

She looked into his eyes. She was shaking. "How?"

"Don't matter," he said, putting his arms around her. It truly was his Rogue, trapped in this dark place in the back of her mind. "Remy get you outta here."

"No," she said, shaking her head frantically. "She'll hear. Ah can't…"

"Yes, ya can, Rogue," he said, caressing her hair. "Remy help you."

"Ah'm scared," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Me too, but toget'er we get outta here. Toget'er we're strong." A smile came to her face. "Ya trust Remy."

"Yea," she said, putting her arms around him. "Yah'll help me?"

"Always." He helped her to her feet. "Are you ready?" She nodded, even though he could still see the fear in her eyes.

They walked together down the long hallways. She flinched at some of the closed doors when they started to open. She stopped dead in her tracks as she could see flashes of light peeking through one of the doors.

"What is it, chere?"

She hesitated for a moment then looked up into his face. "Nothing. Just a memory," she said walking up to the door. She could feel the memory, one of the most terrifying of her life. "It's the night ah died." He came up behind her and put his arms around her. "Logan saved me, and it almost killed him. It terrifies me sometimes."

He turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Ya don't have t'be afraid a dose memories no more. Don't let dat girl use dose memories against ya."

"Ah don't know how, Remy," she said with tears falling down her face.

"Jus' t'ink of me," he said, and leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Rogue turned around to see the image of Carol standing in front of them. "Is this your knight in shining armor? He looks a little tainted to me."

"Stay away, Carol," she said. Even though she was frightened, she was also determined. "This is my mind, not yours."

"You should have thought of that before you used your power on me."

"It was an accident, Carol. Ah didn't know that mah powers were gonna come back the moment yah touched me. Ah didn't mean t'do it. If ah could…"

"You'd what?" Carol shouted." You'd take it all back. You can't do it, Rogue. It's already been done. This is my body now."

"No," Rogue shouted and went after her. "This is my body, Carol. Yah can't have it."

_Remy, focus your energy on Rogue_. He could hear the voice of Adrienne. By instinct he listened. He could see Rogue struggling with Carol, but this was her fight. She had to defeat Carol on her own. She was strong. He knew that from the beginning. A woman who could hold her own with Bell and Julien even without her powers could certainly win this battle.

Rogue rose to her feet with Carol lying on the ground. "Remember, Carol. This is my body. I make the decisions, not you."

Suddenly Carol disappeared. Remy was dumbfounded. "She's gone?" Remy questioned.

"No, she's still here, but ah'm in charge now." He came over to embrace her. "Ah'm not afraid anymore."

He smiled at her and embraced her one last time. Next thing he knew he found himself lying in the Med bay still hooked up to the monitors. Adrienne was breathing heavy but still standing. She hovered over Remy's bedside.

"You did it," she said.

"No," he said, speaking through the exhaustion. "Rogue did."

"Only because you gave her the strength. Only you could have done that. She's your soul mate." Remy looked stunned at Adrienne's words, but somehow knew they were true. "You should rest. Rogue will probably sleep for a day or two. When she wakes, she'll need you."

"How she doin'…really," Remy asked.

"Vitals are normal…considering," Hank said. "Now all she needs is rest as you do, my friend."

Remy awoke a few hours later. Rogue was still asleep, but she looked much more peaceful. He eased himself off of the bed as Hank came back into the room.

"Mister Labeau," Hank said, walking over to him. "There's something I need to discuss with you."

"Sounds serious," he said, looking a little paranoid. "Rogue's gonna be alright?"

"Oh, yes, Mister Labeau. This is about you. I've run some tests and came to some interesting conclusions." Remy looked intrigued. "It seems you have an anti-absorbing gene. It laid dormant for a long time, perhaps all you life, but something has awakened it. This is very peculiar."

"What dis mean?"

"It means you may be immune to Rogue's powers."

"So Remy can touch her wit'out being knock flat on his back?"

"That's a colorful way of putting it, but yes," Hank said.

Hank soon left after checking on Rogue. Remy was left alone in the Med Bay with the unconscious Rogue. He was apprehensive, but he had slightly brushed his hand against her face. Nothing happened. Either he really was immune to her power, or it didn't work when she was unconscious. There was only truly surefire way to test it, and it would have to wait until Rogue woke up.

xxxxxxxxxx

Remy stayed in the Med Bay all day and most of the night, until Adrienne convinced him to get a bite to eat. It was about five a.m. the next morning that she finally began to stir. Adrienne remained by her bedside as Rogue opened her eyes.

She saw the young woman with a long auburn hair looking down at her. Rogue was confused and agitated. "Where am ah?" she asked, trying to rise out of bed.

"Take it easy," Adrienne said. "You've had a rough couple day."

"Where's Remy?" she asked, becoming more agitated.

"Rogue, calm down. You're at the Institute in Westchester. Don't you remember? Logan and Remy brought you here."

"Ah wanna see Remy. Where is he?"

"He'll be back soon. Logan's here, too. Do you want me to call him?" Adrienne asked.

"Alright," Rogue said, relaxing a little. She still felt so weak, but oddly she didn't feel the pull of Carol, at least not as much as she did before.

Adrienne rose from Rogue's bedside and walked over to the comlink on the wall. "Hey, Logan, it's Adrienne. Rogue's awake, and she's asking for you."

"Be right there," he said through the speaker. Rogue heard his voice and realized how much she really missed him.

Within minutes Rogue saw his familiar form come through the door. He smiled at her when he could see that she was awake and alert.

Adrienne smiled and said, "I'll leave the two of you alone." She walked out the door of the Med Bay, not that Rogue noticed, because she was too focused on Logan.

"Hey, kid, how ya feelin'?"

"Tired," Rogue said, her voice quiet. "Ah woke up and didn't know where ah was. How'd ah get here?"

"Me and that Cajun brought ya here," he said, he face looking disgusted at the thought of Remy. "We need to have a talk about your taste in men."

"Yea, alright," Rogue said with a little laugh. "We can start with you."

He couldn't argue that. "So tell me. He treat you right."

"Logan!" she said, shocked. "He was a prefect gentlemen." She face wore an odd smile, thinking about all the things she and Remy went through, and all the little ways he showed he cared. "Got somethin' ta tell ya."

"What's that, Darlin'?"

"Yah don't have t'worry 'bout Remy. He's a good man, an'… umm… I love 'im."

"And what about Bobby?" Logan asked.

"Ah don't know. Ah mean, ah care 'bout 'im, but not like Remy. Ah can't explain it. From the moment ah met 'im there was somethin'. But promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Logan asked.

"Don't kill 'im," she said, a gleam in her eye. Logan was shocked that she would say something like that to him, but if she only knew how bad he roughed up Bobby after she left. He would have snapped the kid into if Storm hadn't stopped him.

Rogue looked like she was going to doze off again. "Hey, kid, I'll let ya get some sleep. I'll be back later."

"Okay, but the promise?"

"Alright, I promise I won't kill him, but if he does something…"

"Okay, okay, but yah don't have to worry."

He smiled at her before walking out of the room. She fell asleep again for a while before being awakened by the door of the Med Bay opening again. Rogue turned to see who it was.

"Bobby?" she said, finally finding the strength to sit up again. "Why yah here?"

"I wanted to see you, Rogue," he said. "I thought maybe…you could give me another chance."

"What?" Rogue said, looking appalled. "No, Bobby. Ah can't."

"Come on, Rogue," Bobby pleading with her. "I just made a mistake. I don't love Kitty. I realized that when you left. I missed you." He was rambling, but she felt as if he were being sincere which made what she had to say even harder.

"Bobby," she said, refusing to look at him, "I can't." She mustered the strength to look him in the eye. She had to. It was the only way he was going to understand. "Ah don't love you."

"You love him, don't you?" Rogue said nothing, which made Bobby go into a fit. "Rogue, why him?"

"Ah don't know," she said. "Why does anybody love anyone?" She looked up, and suddenly she noticed the bruise on his face. "Were you in a fight?" Bobby was silent. "Oh, gawd, Bobby, don't tell me. Yah'll got into a brawl with him, didn't yah?"

"How did you…?"

"What yah say to 'im?" Rogue asked, looking disgusted.

"Why do you think it's me? That savage…"

"Bobby!" she shouted. "He ain't no savage. He's the man I love." Rogue stopped dead in her tracts. Did she actually say that to Bobby? How could she be confessing this to her ex-boyfriend?

"Is that really true?" She nodded shyly with a glow coming to her face. That's when he knew it was true. "Then I guess there's no possible way me and you will ever…"

"No, Bobby," Rogue said. "Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean for it t'happen. Ah didn't leave wantin' t'find some guy t'replace yah. We jus' met an' somethin' happened. I love 'im. That's all there is to it."

"Well, I hope we can still be friends. After all, you were my first love."

"Alright, but promise me yah won't get inta any more fights with 'im."

He nodded and embraced her. Unbeknownst to both Bobby and Rogue Remy was just outside the door. He took off before either of them knew he was there.

Bobby left a few minutes later while Rogue got a few more hours sleep. When she awake she felt more refreshed. Enough so that she got out of bed. If she truly had been sick she didn't feel it. Hank came in to find her up and about and dressed in her everyday clothes instead of her hospital gown.

"Rogue, you should be resting." Hank said.

"Ah feel fine," she said, feeling more energized then she had in days. "Besides, ah hate hospitals, an' there ain't any reason for me t'be here anymore."

"Alright, but I want you to page me if you feel any sort of weakness."

"Okay, can ah go now?" Hank nodded and Rogue raced out of the Med Bay. Rogue walked down the hallway and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Half way up she saw Jubilee.

"Hey, Rogue, thought you there dying or something."

"Not yet, Jubs,"she said, laughing at Jubilee's over dramatics. "Hey, ah'm lookin' for somebody."

"Oh, could it be that guy," Jubilee said, a lusty look coming to her face.

"If yah talkin' about Remy, yeah, and get that look outta your eye. He's too old for yah."

"But not for you," she said, she voice sounding like a chime. Rogue couldn't help laughing at her over-exuberance. "Oh, yea," Jubilee said, a thought popping into her head. "I saw him in his room, packing."

"Packin'? What for?" Rogue inquired.

"I don't know," she said, seeming to grow tired of all these questions. "It's at the end of the hall, if you're looking."

"Thanks, Jubs," Rogue said, and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. She made her way to the end of the hall, and saw the door wide open. "Goin' somewhere?" she asked.

Remy looked up to see Rogue standing in the doorway. He stopped dead in his tracks. Her deep green eyes dug deep into his soul. She stepped inside and closed the door. She slowly walked up to him.

"Yah weren't thinkin' of leavin' without me, were yah?"

"Ya don' need Remy no more," he said, continuing to put some things in a bag. "Saw ya wid dat iceboy."

"Bobby?" she asked, thinking it was a little funny. Remy was jealous, not that he needed to be. "What about him?"

"Saw de two a you. Look like ya work t'ings out."

"What?" she asked, trying to get him to look at her. "Ah'm not back with Bobby. Like ah told 'im, ah…"

He looked up at her. She suddenly became awkward. "Somet'in' ya wanna tell me, chere?"

She looked up at him, the shyness disappearing. "Ah told 'im that ah

didn't want 'im back, 'cause ah'm in love with someone else." She took a hold of his gloved hand. "You," she said, and a tear rolled down her face.

"Dat true, chere?" he asked, touching his gloved hands on either side of her face. She nodded, a small smile forming. He put his arms around her and held her.

After time she broke the embrace. "But you know it's impossible. With mah power I can't…" She turned away from him.

"Rogue," he said. "Please, look at me." She did, but there was a bit a depressed look about her. "Do you trust Remy?"

"Yah know ah do," she said.

"Den do somet'in' for me," he said. She nodded. "Close your eyes."

She hesitated at first, but then said, "Okay." She closed her eyes slowly and waited. Suddenly she felt his lips on hers. She jerked away, but then realized that nothing had happened. He looked stunned by her action. "Remy, nothin' happened. I didn't…how? Are mah powers gone again?"

"Non, Hank say dey still dere, but ya can't hurt Remy wid dem."

"Yah mean, they don't affect you," she said. "How?"

"Don't know, chere," he said. "Don't really matter. Would you like Remy t'kiss yah again?"

"Yea," she said, smiling and crying at the same time. He leaned in and kissed her again, this time long and hard, there tongues intertwining together. The taste of her waking the urges inside him, and she could feel it too. His hands slowly wrapped around her as hers did with him. His hands found their way inside her tank top, as she grew suddenly tense.

He backed off a little. "Something wrong, chere?"

"No, it's just…,"she said, the words refusing to come. "Ah wanna be with yah, ah do. Ah'm just scared is all."

"Scared a Remy?" he askd, taking her hands.

They sat together on the edge of the bed. "No, not of you, ah just never…Ah mean ah haven't been…" She turned away, seeming to be embarrassed by her own words.

He put his hand on her chin forcing her to look at him. "Ya telling Remy you a virgin?" She nodded. He smiled and brushed his hand to her cheek. "Dat's okay. We don' have t'do dis now."

"But ah want to. Ah was just a little scared." She leaned forward, putting her lips to his. She was just as excited at prospect as he was. "I want you, Remy. Do you want me?"

"Know I do. From da moment I saw ya, Rogue."

"Actually, it's Marie," she said, smiling at him.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Mah real name. I just wanted you to know."

She rose from the bed and began the removal of her clothes. She felt a little self-conscious at first, but the look on his face took her fears away. First she removed her top, then her jeans, until she stood before him in her panties and bra. He stood before her removing his clothing, observing the expressions on her face.

When he had stripped down to his boxers, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He leaned down to kiss her once again. He soon joined her on the bed, working his way down to her neck to the top of her breasts. He easily undid the back of her bra and discarded it onto the floor. He worked his way down hearing her moans of pleasure.

"Remy, stop teasing me," she said, her breathing heavy. "I want you so bad."

"Are ya sure?" he said, looking her into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes," she said, this time with no apprehension and no fear. He removed his boxers while she removed her panties. She spread her legs wide giving him full access. He entered her gently at first. She cried out in pleasure. "Oh, Remy, oh, god." She cried out again. She moved in sync to his rhythm. The pleasure heightening with each thrust. She screamed out his name three more times and he screamed hers, her real name, over and over until he lay spent on top of her.

He rolled over to the other side of the bed. She curled up next to him. She looked into his eyes. "What do we do now?" she asked as she lay in his arms.

"Ya tire Remy out," he said with a little laugh. He was teasing her, which annoyed her a little.

"No, ah mean do we stay here, or keep movin'? Ah mean, would yah want t'go back to New Orleans, or go somewhere else."

He looked serious for a moment. "Ya mean, go home?" She nodded. "Remy _is_ home. Wherever you are _is_ home."

"So, yah wouldn't mind if we stay for awhile?"

"Whatever yah want, chere. Dat jus' fine wit Remy."

She smiled to herself. She was content. In the hands of a stranger she found the one thing she missing, the other half of her soul, and in his arms she would forever stay and he in hers.

xxxxxxxxxx

Well, here we are at the end. This has been quite a journey, and thanks to all of you who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, but don't be too disappointed. I'm hard at work on a sequel. So I'll see you all soon on the next journey.


End file.
